Catch The Devil
by ksjf2012
Summary: Sequal to Catch A Criminal! Jessica has to deal with family, maybe being pregnant, Don coming after her and a new case that makes her question her faith and life. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing can tear down your perfect week and a half of sunshine and long relaxing days, then rain, thunder, lightning, and of course being woken up an hour before my alarm was going to go off. It wasn't the thunder or the rain that woke me up either. It was my cell phone. A text message from my wonderful new partner. All he told me was an address and a triple homicide. Nothing better to kick start your day! I took an angry quick shower being as quite as I could not to wake the warm body I left moments ago. However, knowing how light he slept when I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel I wasn't surprised to see the lights on in the room and noise coming form downstairs. I dressed quick, in a pair of long black dress pants and a red long sleeved shirt cut semi-low in the front showing just enough cleavage to be appropriate. I slipped on a pair of two inch heels and grabbed my bag and coat before heading downstairs.

I defiantly could get used to waking up to this every morning and knowing that I was going to be able to, made me so freaking happy. He only had on his boxers which showed off his long runner like legs. They were lean and sort of on the skinner side, but had muscles. I wasn't really looking at his legs however. It was his butt in the black boxers that caught my attention. And the strong, stiff tan back, that tensed up when he moved in front of the stove. I walked behind him quickly as quietly as I could and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his right shoulder blade softly. One of his hands rested on my mine and I could hear him yawn. "I thought you didn't have to go in until 7?"

"Me too…but we already have a case. Triple homicide. I have to get down there." He sighed softly and I moved around him looking down at the stove seeing him finishing two fried eggs. "You cooked me breakfast?"

"Most important meal of the day beautiful. Besides me." I looked up to him and he grinned. "What time can I expect you home tonight pretty girl?" I leaned onto him and yawned hearing his soft heartbeat under my ear.

"No later than 7. They never make us work later than 12 hours so…and just b warned if we get any leads on this case today James might be with me."

"I'll cook for four then?" I glanced up, confused and he kissed my forehead smiling. "Carlos is going to help me bring the rest of your stuff here today remember? That way we can be officially moved in together." I smiled big and got on my toes kissing his mouth gently. His hands rested on my sides over my ribs.

"You're going to move in the rain?" I whispered it in his mouth letting him push me against the counter kissing down my jaw line to the shell of my ear.

"Moving in the rain means good luck pretty girl." I smiled and wrapped around his bare torso closing my eyes, just wishing I could stay in his arms forever, like this. "Be careful today. You're not very graceful to begin with. Adding heels to the equation is so dangerous." I chuckled and squeezed him tight sighing. "I love you pretty girl."

"Love you too Kendall." He kissed onto my head and we pulled away. He made me quick make shift egg sandwich while I grabbed a water bottle and headed out eating as I walked to my car. It was pouring rain with no signs of actually stopping. I hurried in my car and quickly turned it on, putting on my seatbelt. I turned on my wipers and could see Kendall on the porch with his arms crossing over his chest, slightly shivering. I waved and blew a kiss, getting one back. It took all my will power to back out of the driveway and leave him. I really wished I didn't have a job so I could stay in bed with that man all day, but it couldn't happen, and feeling a vibration from my purse telling me James was probably asking me where I was just really put a bigger storm cloud over my day. It wasn't going to be a short easy day.

The drive from Kendall's house, well now our house, to the address James text me was short one. There was already police tape up telling me I was seriously very late. I pulled my badge out of my purse and hung it around my neck leaving my coat unbuttoned. I hurried out pulling my hood on, and locked my car walking tot eh house surrounded by police tape. I showed my badge to one of the officers standing watch and he smiled at me lifting the tape for me to walk under. "You're going to be inside Detective." I nodded and walked up the sidewalk leading up to the front door that was wide open. I stepped in, shivering and taking off my hood. The first thing I noticed about the house was how clean and perfect it was. If you ran your finger along the shelf of one of the many bookcases, you would probably have a clean finger. Not an ounce of dust was in this place. There was no empty plates or cups, nothing to tell me whoever was murder was in the middle of a family meal or something. There seemed no sign of aggression and I turned to check the door. It didn't look like there was a forced entry. I frowned and quickly grabbed two gloves from the box on the coffee table set by one of the CSI guys. I slipped them on and walked to one of the many bookcases seeing a row full of books with similar titles. All of them were about either God or having to do with religion. I frowned again reaching out for one book I knew anything about. The Bible. It was in perfect condition with tabs sticking out the top and side, marking passages and scriptures, probably someone in this houses, favorites. I gently set in back in its place, breathing in softly. I slowly turned, looking around the house and saw a few crosses here and there, and numerous pictures, all drawn of Jesus. I sighed setting the book back in its place hearing noises coming from the hall. I cleared my throat and walked to the noises only to see James and Logan. Logan was taking off a pair of gloves and when he saw me he grinned wide and hurried to me, pulling me in and hugging me tight. I gently and softly hugged him back seeing James laughing behind him.

"Congratulations." I chuckled and we pulled away.

"On?" He rolled his eyes and turned back to James.

"Walk her through the scene and give me a call if you guys find anything interesting. See you later Jess." He patted my shoulder gently and he walked out without saying one more word to me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at James who motioned for me to follow him.

"So…do you know what he was congratulating me for?" He only laughed and stopped in the middle of this very clean, again, and empty hallway. He turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall called us when you guys got back. You were sleeping so he decided to spread the good news you guys are pregnant." I groaned and put my head back shaking my head. "Are you not?" I looked up and smiled small.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell. He's just getting his hopes up. We might not even be and he's just telling all the people I work with I am. Don't…like tell anyone else alright? I don't want to make a big deal out of this." He nodded and put his hands up walking backwards. I followed him to a door that was open and led downstairs to the basement. Of course. The house is clean but I had a sick feeling this basement was going to be as good in shape.

The further I stepped down in this dark and damp basement, the more prominent the smell became. It wasn't the typical dead body smell that's been sitting for a couple days. It was the smell of blood, and alcohol, mixed with burnt flesh. I had to cover my nose as soon as my feet touched the basement floor. James quickly walked over to one of the three CSI guys taking pictures and taking samples, and grabbed a clean white cloth walking back to me and giving it to me. I quickly used it to cover my nose and mouth and watched him sigh out and put his hands on his hips. "Where is that smell coming from?" I glanced around seeing no bodies and he sighed pointing behind me. I swallowed hard and turned to see a door behind me. I walked quick to it and peered in gasping slightly. On the ground, covered in blood and cuts were our three victims. I walked in slowly seeing one female and two males, completely naked. The only article of clothing on all three of them was the white collar on one of the males. It reminded me of a collar a priest would wear.

"This is just going on what I can gather…" James gently set a hand on my hip and pushed me to the side to walk in. He bent down in front of the three bodies that were being sat up against the wall in a sitting position. "We checked out who they are and these two…" He pointed to the female and one of the males and sighed looking to me. "Married 26 years. David and Sarah Goliath. Very devout and religious family, never had any problems with the community or anyone really. They have two kids, one daughter who is only 17, who we're trying to find still and one son who has been moved out and is married with his one kid. This man is father Daniels. He's a big name in the Catholic Church here in town. We aren't really sure why he's here, we're talking to the church to see if they can shed some light on it but I have a feeling…" He stood up and walked past me, urging me to follow. I did watching the CSI guys pack up their things and leave. James thanked them and pointed to the floor. "Check this out." I sighed out hard and heavy and bent down with him taking the cloth off my face. I turned my head to the side looking at a pentagram drawn in blood, and a picture, also drawn in blood, of the three victims in the current positions they were in now. I looked to James and he shrugged coughing and covering his nose. "Shit that smell is bad…let's talk upstairs and get the corners to take the bodies out." I nodded and he helped me stand up and let me walk up first.

While the bodies were being taken out, James and I searched their seemingly perfect house searching for any sort of clue as to what happened to these three people. I sat down at a desk pushed into a corner of the living room and started go through a pile of mail in a neat stack. Most were bills, and nice letters from old friends. Nothing was too interesting. I set the mail to the side and picked up a yellow folder pulling out the contents and smiling seeing a happy family standing out in the woods. Probably ona camping trip. I recognized two of them, the married couple with a younger looking girl probably the daughter. I slowly looked through the pictures seeing their happy smiling faces noticing as the pictures went on, the young girl didn't seem as happy as the other family members and people with them. I sighed and set the pictures down hearing James walking towards me. I turned to see him holding a pink binder. "That color really suites you Diamond." He raised it and I saw in a pretty cursive writing in glitter,, Mary. He leaned against the desk next to me and cleared his throat.

"I am not alive, as I am dead. No one can hear me drowning in my own pool of blood. No one can see the scars I carry around on my back. I am trapped in the body of someone, I know not. My God has failed me and I shall not pray to him anymore. My new God is much holier and righteous. Satan will cleanse us all." He looked up both eyebrows raised and I stood peering over his shoulder. "Does that sound like the writings of a good devout Catholic girl?"

"Well maybe that's why she's writing it…" He turned to me and I shrugged. "Maybe it was too much being that perfect little Catholic girl. Maybe she got sick of it."

"And turned to Satan…seems like the right step to go." I shrugged again as his phone started ringing. He gave me the binder and I leaned next to him on the desk looking through it. "This is Diamond…yes I did Father, thank you for calling back so fast…yes I understand. We are very sorry for your loss and myself and my partner will have him in our thoughts and prayers tonight…" I glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised and he was nodding, looking serious. "Well we appreciate that and I will let my partner know….uhm yes I was calling to ask if you had any idea why Father Daniels was at the Goliath house?" I turned back to the binder and flipped through pages of the girls writings and even some rather graphic doodles. "I'm sorry could you repeat that Father?" I glanced up again and saw him turning to me, his mouth slightly parted. "Yes-yes Father. Thank you so much, we will keep you and the church informed as we find out more. Thank you Father." He hung up quick and turned completely to me. "We need to check the daughters room." He turned quick and headed for the stairs I hadn't even realized was there. He moved up them quick and I closed the binder setting it on the desk and followed after him fast. He looked through a few different rooms before stopping on a closed one. I stayed behind him hearing him struggling with the lock.

"What did he say on the phone Diamond." He quickly threw his shoulder against the door and it burst open making him fall forward but he caught himself. I stepped in quickly and got next to him, dropping my jaw to the floor. The girls bed was completely unmade. There was no sheets, pillows or blankets. Just ropes around the four wood posts tied tight. James walked slowly towards the bed but I spotted the walls all covered in black paint. Her mirror and pictures of who I assumed to be her friends all dressed in black and heavy makeup. I turned to James seeing him bending over the bed and looking at the headboard. I walked on the other side and looked to the headboard with him. I could see the wood had been scratched at probably by nails of a 17 year old girl. "Diamond…"

"They were performing an exorcism on the girl." We locked eyes and he shook his head breathing out hard. "Well…they have been for a while. Her parents believed she was possessed by the Devil himself. That's why they called Father Daniels. My theory is…we need to find that girl because she has her parents and the fathers blood on her hands."

It was one of the oddest cases I've ever been a part of since becoming a cop. James and I had no idea where to begin and by the time Logan sent us home it was almost 9 at night. James followed me home, both of our cars filled with boxes of files on the family and the church and books and reports on possession and the Devil. It was going to be very dull but we had to figure out as much as we could while trying to find the daughter. When I pulled into the driveway of Kendall's house…our house, I barely noticed the two extra cars. I got out, deciding to leave the stuff in the car for now and frowned. One of the cars was Carlos's but I had no idea whose the other was. I moved out of my car James walking up to me. I slammed my car door shut hard and walked up to the door hearing laughter and talking. In the back of my mind I knew I recognized the new voices but part of me really didn't want to. I opened up the front door letting my dogs run out and bark at me, happy I was home and let James go in. The talking stopped and as I got in shutting the door hard I looked around James to see Kendall walking out to me, Carlos right behind, holding two beers. Kendall had a beer, and a glass of wine which he handed to someone on the couch. I looked down and felt my stomach twist into knots seeing my mother gab the glass of wine form him. Next to her taking a beer from Carlos was my dad. My parents were here having a laugh ad some drinks with two ex-criminals, in the Mexican Mob.

"Mom…dad…" All four turned to me and Kendall walked into me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my head. "What…are you guys doing here?" Kendall moved out of the way and stayed beside me holding me still. My dad stood up quick and shook his head walking to me.

"You never change Jelly Bean." My cheeks went hot as he walked in front of me and kissed my cheek. "You look beat how was work? Is this your new partner your Chief told me about? Ex F.B.I. right?" I saw James put out his hand and nodded.

"Yes sir." I swallowed hard looking up at Kendall who chuckled and leaned down into my ear.

"I'm just as surprised as you pretty girl. But it has been a pure treat meeting your parents. They're really warming up to me…" He kissed my ear and squeezed my hip.

"You shouldn't have let them in…" I was pulled out of Kendall grasps by my mother who hugged me tight and squealed.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart! He is adorable and so perfect for you! And his little friend over there is a delicious looking piece of candy!" I pulled away horrified and she smiled holding my face gently. "You do look very tired. Hard day at work?" I smiled small and shrugged watching my dad walk into the kitchen with James. I sighed out and looked to my mom seeing her talking to Carlos giggling like a school girl. I turned back to Kendall who was casually sipping his beer.

"Seriously…you should have not let them in." He laughed sipping his drink and wrapping an arm around the back of my neck pulling me into his chest. I lay on his chest and yawned, closing my eyes.

"Come on…how bad could it be?"

He had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Hit

"You were going to tell me something." Carlos looked up at me from his seat and nodded slowly. "Right before Jessica and James came in. What's up?" He reached over on the table and grabbed his box of cigarette taking one out. He leaned back throwing the box back on the table and raised his legs putting them on the table. He lit the cigarette quick and put his head back inhaling deep. I zipped up my sweater feeling a chill run over my face and glanced over the back porch looking through the darkness. Carlos and I had come out here to give Jess and James some time to sort through their work in peace, and Jessica doesn't like us smoking inside. Her parents had left about an hour ago to their hotel but we had made plans to have dinner tomorrow. Jessica didn't seem too happy to see them at first but after having a glass of wine with them she calmed down and actually gave both her mom and dad, a real hug and said she loved them. I didn't really know her relationship with either of them but form what I could see it was a good happy healthy relationship with bother her mom and dad.

"We found Don." I looked over to Carlos fast tearing out of my thoughts. He flicked his cigarette and sighed avoiding eye contact with me. "He was at the same hotel you and Jessica were at in Mexico. We have a few pictures of him on the same floor as you guys. We even have a picture of you guys going in the elevator as he stepped out." I put my head down and put it in my hands ,breathing out hard closing my eyes. "He checked in the day after you guys did, and I just heard he checked out of the hotel last night. We have someone following him and were waiting to hear back." I started to shake my head softly and heard him move around in front of me. "We're going to find him dude, don't worry." I opened my eyes and clenched my jaw shut tight. I lifted my head and he took a drag from his cigarette. "If you want I can tell Jessica…" I sat up fast and shook my head.

"No…I don't want Jessica knowing at all." His eyes darted behind me and I heard the glass door slide up. I turned and smiled, big and fake at Jessica as she stepped out, wrapping the long and big sweater around her body. She looked exhausted but very worried. James was right behind her, holding a beer and when she pushed me back on my seat, sitting on my lap he came and took the seat next to Carlos. "How's it going in there?" She groaned and put her head in the crook of my neck raising her legs. I quickly wrapped around them and held her gently kissing the top of her head.

"Do you guys know of any Satanic cults in this area?" I looked to James who was looking at Carlos who sighed and put his cigarette out. "Like…any real Satanic cults? I don't mean kids playing dress up and listening to heavy Metal. Like the Devil worshipping kind of Satanic Cult." Carlos laughed and put both hands behind his head nodding it.

"Yeah I know of one. It's filled with a bunch of racist assholes who used to harass my sister because she was dating a white guy." James continued to stare at him and he shrugged. "I paid them a little visit up at their piece of shit cabin in the woods and told them to leave her alone. They did after I did something of the illegal sort." James chuckled but Jessica sat up using my chest as her leverage.

"Where is their cabin?" I soothingly started to rub her back as she looked to Carlos. "Maybe if we paid them a visit tomorrow we could try to see if Mary was involved with them." James nodded fast in agreement and Carlos brought his phone out, pushed some buttons and showed it to James who then took out his phone.

"This was about a year or two ago. They might have moved but if not, you'll find them there. And just fucking watch out. Their rednecks with guns and black magic as they say." Jessica snorted loudly pushing back into me and I laid my head on hers still rubbing her back. "Hey, I'm not kidding around Jessica. Be careful." She nodded and put her face in my neck kissing it softly. Well…I'm glad I could be of assistance for you guys tonight. I should get home make sure my sister is home." I smiled remembering Logan telling us, he was taking Melissa out for dinner tonight. Carlos stood up waving to James and walked to us patting Jessica's back and waving to me. "See you at work Knight! 8 am sharp!" I laughed and flipped him off over my head. When I heard the glass door slide shut James pushed himself up, finishing his beer.

"You leaving?" Jessica pushed herself completely off my body and I stood up with her setting a hand on her ass squeezing gently.

"Yeah…you need to rest. I'll come pick you up at seven tomorrow and we'll take my truck up to the cabin." She nodded slowly and he walked around the table eyeing me. "I know she'll try to hid it form us, so if you guys find out she is pregnant let me know alright?" I laughed and kissed the back of her head nodding. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed watching him walk in the house, shutting the door again. She turned to me fast and poked my chest.

"You don't even know if we are pregnant Kendall! Stop telling everyone!" She stomped her foot and pushed me softly, walking to the house. I grabbed my cigarettes and beer and followed in after her watching her walk to the kitchen table James was at grabbing a few things. He took a folder, his wallet and keys and grabbed his jacket hanging off the back of the chair. "Logan said he'd keep us updated if they find Mary in the meantime so don't be surprised if you get that call." He nodded and said his last goodbye before walking out of the house. I set my beer down and watched her as she pulled stuff together, cleaning up the table.

"You should be happy I didn't tell your parents." She gave me a nasty look from over the table and smiled walking in the kitchen. "I don't know why you were so worried. They loved me."

"They also don't know you're in the Mexican Mob." I frowned and grabbed a glass filling it with water. "My dad isn't understanding Kendall. He would probably try to kill you…or something. And my mom would demand I dump you and find someone else." She walked in holding two mugs and set them in the sink turning the water rinsing them out. I got behind her setting my half empty glass on the counter and brushed hair off the back of her neck, tilting my head down and kissing her soft skin. "My mom really liked Carlos." I smiled kissing her neck and grabbed a hold of her hips.

"I saw that…your mom's kind of a MILF." I was elbowed hard into my stomach and I spun her fast and reached behind her throwing her over my shoulder. I shut off the water and kicked the washer shut not even knowing when she opened it. All I heard from her was an irritated sigh but she didn't try to fight it, or argue. I walked her upstairs carefully and when we got in the bedroom I set her on her feet attacking her mouth fast, walking us back to the bed. I lifted her again behind her legs and climbed on the bed feeling her wrap her long lean legs around my body. When her back hit the bed and her head hit the pillow I moved my kisses down to her neck, biting, sucking and licking every inch of skin I could get.

"Kendall…I want to…" I pushed one hand into the front of her pants and down under her panties. She moaned, cutting herself off. "Baby…baby I need to…I want to talk to you about something…please." She was pushing on my shoulders and I pushed myself up groaning softly. I put both hands outside her head and her hands went on my face. "Why do you keep telling everyone I'm pregnant?" I frowned and lowered myself down on my elbows brushing my nose against hers. "I just…it worries me especially if I'm not…I don't want you to be so upset." I nodded and kissed her softly looking back down at her face.

"If you're pregnant I strongly believe we will both be ready to be hardcore kickass parents." She rolled her eyes and took her hands off my face moving them down to my jeans. She just tucked her fingers in the waist band and glanced down at them. "If you're not then we we're actually prepared, maybe married…we'll have a kid. Just don't think too much about it. Just let me plan the rest of our lives together okay?" She pulled hard on my jeans making my hips crash down onto hers. I smiled tilting my head back down onto her neck where I again started sucking. Greedily.

"I don't know how I feel about this case…a priest was murdered. They were preforming an exorcism on a girl…it doesn't seem real." I slowly started moving down her body kissing on her chest gently. Her hands moved onto my head and ran her fingers through my hair. "What happens when we find the girl and we find out she did kill them? How would we convict her? I mean…is it even possible for someone to be possessed?" I looked up quick, pushing her shirt up off her body and set my chin on her belly button laying down between her spread legs. She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at me smirking and sitting up. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and she slowly started to push my head down to her center. "Sorry…my mind is still on the case." I smiled tugging on the waist band of her sweats. She laid back down and lifted her butt letting me tare her pants off.

When we had woken up she had to push me off her just to get out of bed. Just like the previous morning, I made her breakfast, and a cup of coffee for the road. About 5 minutes to 7 there were soft knocks to the front door and I walked out slipping a sweater on my bare torso. I was still only in boxers but I knew it was just going to be James. And when I pulled open the door, I wasn't surprised to see him yawning hand sin his pocket son the doorstep. "Hey she's still getting ready…" He nodded stepping in shivering slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about something real quick too…" I shut the front door and looked up the stairs making sure she wasn't coming down. "Look…I know it's your job to figure out who is murdering who but…I don't want her to get way too involved, you know what I mean? Just…"

"Watch her. Yeah I got it. I've already gone through this with Logan. She's in good hands Kendall, trust me. I'd take a bullet for her, and not just because I'm her partner." I smiled small and nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder and moved in to me just a little. "And just between me and you…if I had any kind of control over her, I wouldn't even want her to be a cop. You obviously know how hot she is and just working with her one day I can see how the other cops and detectives look at her, and how they treat her. I'll always be watching out for her. In every situation." I nodded quick hearing a floorboard creek.

"Thanks." We both turned to see her walking down, a bag over her shoulder. She had her bangs pinned back into a little bump on the top of her head and the rest of her hair hung around her shoulders and back, straight. She had just mascara and lip-gloss on and if it wasn't for the fact that she had to work, I'd take her right then and there. And that was just off looking at her flawless face.

"Remember were meeting my parents at the little French restaurant at 7 tonight. If you get a chance can you pick up like…a bouquet of flowers for them? I have no idea when I'll get the time." I nodded holding her face gently, kissing her softly. "And do not under any circumstances let Carlos get near my mom if she's drunk." I frowned and she pushed away from me, letting James take the bag off her shoulder. "My mom gets handsy. She grabs butts." I laughed and put up one finger walking into the kitchen, grabbing her cup of coffee and the small bowl of fruit I cut up for her. I handed them to her and she smiled small kissing my cheek before turning to James.

"Nothing for me pookie?" He pouted and she shoved him out, forcing him out of the house. I leaned against the door frame watching them walk to James big black diesel truck parked on the sidewalk. It was humorous to see them. While he stood tall, broad shouldered, and huge, she barely came up to his shoulder. It was even funnier to see her have to be helped into the passenger seat of his truck, because her small legs couldn't reach. She shoved him off her when she sat down and he laughed walking to the driver's side. She left her door hang open and blew me a kiss.

"I love you Kendall!" She kind of yelled it over the rain that had started just as we woke up. I smiled and waved to her.

"I love you too…please be careful!" She rolled her eyes but nodded, closing her door. When I heard the engine start and watched them pull away I walked in the house and shut the door. I breathed out softly looking at my watch seeing I had to be at work myself and headed for the stairs. My cell was ringing up in the room and I hurried up to it. Carlos. Shocker. "What? I'm getting ready. I'll be there in like 30 minutes…"

"Don's back in the states." I stopped moving and heard him walking on the other end. "Guess where the mob is back?" I walked to my dresser slowly opening the top drawer grabbing a plain white shirt. "He's practically running Vegas. Well…I guess he has been for a long time. At least the family has. But that's not the worst part." He paused and cleared his throat. "He's sending out a hit on Logan and James. And…Jessica."


	3. Chapter 3: A Nail

I don't know why this certain memory has stuck with me, but it has and whenever I feel like everything is going great concerning anything in my life, I go back to this memory and relive it. I have to. It's like tradition now. It's not a happy memory, in fact it's a horrible one. It was the first time I really fudged up my whole outlook on love. If I talked to a head doctor they would probably tell me this certain memory is the reason I finally fell for a guy like Kendall. The bad boy, the criminal…the whole being I never imagined myself with. But because of the one time I mess with love, it haunts me for the rest of my life. And I've tried to block it out, and I have been doing a great job of it but now…it decided to creep up again because like I said, my life is actually good for once.

The way I remember it is I got in a horrible fight with my first real long term boyfriend. We were in L.A. and had been together for almost 3 years, and had been living together for almost one year. But Drake, my first real love had an interesting group of friends. They were all aspiring to be professional drunks and me being the cop that I was, was always there to make sure they stayed in line, upon Drakes request of course. They would get so shit faced sometimes, they couldn't even tell you there name. One particular night, Drake was out of town for business and I was left to babysit. Around 2 I got the call that they needed to be picked up, and I was grateful it was only two of his idiot friends. However, they somehow convinced me to sit with them at the bar for a while and have a few drinks. Everything in my body was telling me to put them in the car and go home, but I didn't listen. The next thing I knew I was being screamed at to be woken awake. I was in bed with Todd, Drake's best friend and we were both naked. Drake was standing over us, screaming at me and eventually told me enough, and kicked me out, dumping my ass out onto the street. That was when I moved to Minnesota and became detective and of course met the next guy who I was going to hurt. Logan. It was just in my way. While I had a no, no affair with my partner, I was screwing every guy that walked by me as well. I did it so I didn't have to deal with the heartache I knew I would inflict on Logan. If I got in serious relationship with him, he would be cut off at the knees. I couldn't do that to him. And then…Kendall came into the picture and suddenly I was thinking with my heart instead of my head. It was a beautiful thing, it is a beautiful thing but I know I will fuck it up. Somehow.

"Hey space cadet…we're coming up to the house." I turned my head to the left and smiled small nodding and breathing in the fresh smell of the wet forest surrounding us. "So are we just going to ask balls out if they worship Satan?" I chuckled and unbuckled my seatbelt seeing a small but in good shape cabin. "I really hope we don't have to pull out the God card."

"God card?" He stopped his truck about 20 feet away from the house and cut the engine. He took a quick sip form the huge water bottle he had and put it back down swallowing hard.

"You know…God is great, Satan is bad…you shouldn't be doing what you're doing…" I smiled and quickly hoped down form the seat. I brushed off my pant legs and shut my door walking to the front of the truck. James was waiting for me making sure his badge could be seen on his hip and when we started walking I had to crane my neck to look at his face. I don't know why it was awkward with him being so tall, because Kendall was just as tall, but I hated having to look up to my partner. "You religious?" I looked to the front seeing the cabin getting closer and nodded.

"Catholic. You?" He smiled and shook his head jumping up the stairs and reaching out fast. He knocked three times, sharp and loud and I walked up standing next to him. He sighed and put his hand sin his pockets while we waited. I glanced around the porch seeing a few chairs and a few dead plants. I looked up fast hearing the door get pulled open and smiled small. A women maybe in her 40's answered with an equally as big smile on her face. When she pushed open the screen door I glanced down her body seeing a long black dress with a brown belt loosely around her high waist. She had on a deep red shawl that hung on her shoulders and draped down the front and the back. Her hair was completely black and straight and long, reaching just to about her elbows.

"Hello?" I saw James move next to me and watched him pull out a badge but smiled wide.

"Hello ma'am I'm Detective Diamond and this is my partner Deceive Benson. We were wondering if we could have a few minutes of your time and ask you a few questions?" She nodded and held the door open moving out of the way. James gently put a hand on the small of my back and let me walk in first.

"Can I ask you guys to take off your shoes please? I'm sorry we've been trying to keep this carpet clean and with all the mud out there…" I laughed and bent down unstrapping the leather of my heel off around my ankle. I slipped out of the heel and moved to the other one seeing James untying his boots. I straightened up after stepping out of my other shoe and smiled looking around her house. There were pictures of family and friends, happy memories. There were a few messes, here and there but was relatively clean and organized. In a small corner by the door was a small tub of children's toys, and a few books. I looked to James seeing him standing back up and looking around as well. "Can I offer you some tea, or coffee?" I turned to the women and gently shook my head sighing softly. "Okay…why don't we take a seat…you'll have to excuse the mess. I am on babysitting duty for my daughter." I smiled and followed her out to her living room with James right behind me. She warmly pointed to the couch closest to the fireplace and I was grateful for the warmth and comfort of her home. I took a seat on the end and folded my hands in my lap. I glanced up to see James still standing until she sat down. When she did he sat next to me and leaned on his knees staring over at her. "So…you're hear about the murders of that couple and the priest." I nodded slowly and she sat back crossing one leg over the other, smoothing out her dress. "My family isn't a suspect are they?" I opened my mouth but James beat me to the punch.

"No ma'am. We actually heard that your family, more specifically you might be able to shed some light on something's for us." She nodded slow and I opened my mouth again.

"We were told Father Daniels was there because they were preforming an exorcism on Mary, the Goliaths daughter." She stopped nodding and raised her eyebrows. "We don't know where Mary is, and with what we found at that house, we are led to believe that they were performing one." She sighed out hard and looked down at her lap. "I have been told you are a practicing Wiccan." She smiled and nodded again. "And you have a son the same age as Mary, correct?" She nodded again and I turned to James who pulled out the picture we had taken with us form the evidence bag. After James had gone home last night he did some snooping on the family Carlos told us about and found out Mrs. Stevens, the women we were in front of now, had a son, Tony. James looked the kid up and sure enough, one of the pictures Mary had on her mirror was with him. On the ride over, in the two hours we were on the road, I did some more research on the family, background checks, criminal records just to make sure we knew what we were dealing with. Nothing slapped us hard or anything except the spat Carlos told us about. He was honest with us, which I found honorable, but he did hurt a few of this ladies family members. That would be dealt with later.

"Is this your son?" James reached over setting the picture on the table in front of her softly. She leaned forward and smiled small.

"That is my Tony." She smiled and looked up at us but it faded fast. "He didn't do this. I scooted closer and shook my head.

"We don't think he did. We need to find Mary, and after finding out she has been seeing your son, we were hoping we could talk to him and see if he knows where she is." She sighed out and also scooted closer folding her hands together.

"Miss Benson…I will be the first to admit my son isn't going to be the next president, or find the cure for cancer. He doesn't do well in school, and has a hot temper, but…" She paused and looked between James and I. "He has a big heart. He loves with every ounce of his body and is a sweet boy. I'll be honest with you, because you were honest with me. Tony and Mary have been seeing each other. They met at a school dance and have been inseparable since then. But…because of who I am, and what this family believes Mary's parents weren't to happy with her with my son. They were good people, but horrible parents. They never let that girl do anything she wanted, especially with the boy she fell in love with."

"Did you know Mary well?" Mrs. Stevens turned to James and nodded.

"She is a very sweet girl. Good head on her shoulders. She even started tutoring Tony and since then he's been getting better grades. Mary has become a very important part in his life. I feel bad for her parents and I wish I could help you find where she is, but I have no idea. I don't even know where Tony is." I frowned and she chuckled. "He does this sometimes. He'll wonder off into the forest and live off the land. It's a part of being a Wiccan Miss. Benson. If he feels he must find himself through the spirit of the land, I will not stand in his way." I nodded and cleared my throat hoping she would continue to talk to us after I asked my next questions.

"Was there ever any sort of problem between you and your husband and the Goliaths?"

"My husband isn't around anymore. We divorced after he was causing some trouble with the community, spreading the word of evil and hatred." I turned to James who turned to me and frowned. She was talking about Carlos and his sister. I turned back to her and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Please don't' take offense to this ma'am but is your husband involved in a Satanic cult?"

"No offense taken Miss. Benson. He has been for a very long time. I thought I could change his ways and help him see the right way but I never could." I nodded again and while I had a million new things running through my mind after everything she told us one question was still on my mind.

"Did you know about the exorcism and do you think she was in need of one?" While I watched her since the beginning, I was convinced she was a nice, sweet and level headed women. But after asking that question, her entire attitude and body language changed. I swear her eyes seemed darker, and the veins in her neck were starting to pop out, but I blinked and when I opened my eyes, the veins weren't showing and her eyes were a light shade of brown like before.

"Anyone who thinks a innocent girl is being possessed by a demon is ignorant and full of hate." I swallowed hard and felt James tense up next to me. "TO believe in the Devil and demons is accepting that people are capable of doing things. Doing evil things. Mary was not possessed. Her parents and that priest were using the exorcism to cover up much darker things." My brain went into complete overdrive seeing her staring at me, not the happy and cheerful lady I met minutes ago. She looked angry and very upset.

"What kind of darker things?" She stood up fast, making both James and I to do the same.

"I think it's best if you two left, and not come here again." My mouth fell open and she turned to the door walking to it fast. When she pulled it open she turned back to us breathing heavy. "I would like you to leave my house now." I gently pushed on James who seemed hesitant at first but went anyway. As we started walking I saw her lips move slowly and softly, making no noise. I continued to watch her and dint see where I was stepping. When my right foot came down, instantly something poked my skin and pushed into the bottom of my foot. I reached out for James and gasped out quietly. He turned to me and held me up as I raised my foot. I looked at it and cursed to myself quietly. A short nail form the floorboard was sticking out of my foot. The only part you could see was the head of the nail. I looked up to James who was shaking his head turning back to the lady. My foot was bleeding out, and it hurt like a son of a bitch. "I asked you two to leave."

"She just stepped on a nail in your house Mrs. Stevens."

"Then she better not let one drop of blood hit my carpet." I looked down quick and saw already there were more than a few drops of re don her carpet. "Get out of my house!" I had no time to react. James had scooped me up and quickly walked me out. I only heard what I assumed to be our shoes getting thrown out into the mud and when he turned just before the door was slammed shut in our faces, she looked to us, pissed off. "You don't deserve to have that child and bore a great son." My mouth dropped open and she slammed the door shut hard leaving us both in a stunned silence.

James put me in his truck and drove off fast putting his boots on. We didn't drive long because he stopped at a gas station and got out fast. My foot hurt pretty bad and while he was in the gas station I tried calling Logan. He wasn't answering. And just as I was calling Kendall, my battery completely died. I groaned and sat back in my seat closing my eyes. My mind was reeling from what she told me and just as I was starting to wonder how she could have even known I might be pregnant, my door was pulled open. "Let me see your foot Jess." I turned and faced him sticking my foot out the door. He gently grabbed it and set the bag of things on the floor in front of me seat. "What the fuck?" He raised my leg making me fall back a little. I caught myself and frowned at him. "Did you take the nail out?" I sighed and leaned back resting my head on the driver seat. I put my hands on forehead and groaned out.

"No…I wouldn't have the stomach to do it."

"Then where is it?" I sat up fast and he turned my leg so I could look at my foot. There was nothing there. No blood, no nail, not even a hole the nail had made. I reached out and touched the bottom of my foot feeling no pain or anything. I looked up at him and he gave me a weird look. "What…how…"

"James…we should just go back into town and try to find Mary." He gently let my leg go and nodded backing away. "Please…don't say anything to Logan or Kendall. Please." He nodded again and when I was sitting back in my sea the shut my door and walked to his side. I started to put my shoes back on and eh jumped in, peeling out fast.

We didn't say two words to each other the entire day. Neither of us told Logan what all happened, and said going out there was a bust. He still had people out searching for Mary and as of right now, in his eyes, we were at a dead end. Thankfully by the time he let us go home, it was time to go to dinner with my parents. I invited James along, the only thing either of us having to eat today was gas station food. We got to the restaurant at 7:30 and he led me inside still neither of us talking that much. I gave the reservation name to the young girl at the front and she led us back holding two menus. We walked the whole restaurant until we got to a small room set with a long table, out party already there. Kendall was the first to stand up, and he smiled big at me. I smiled big back and walked around my parents who were on one side along with an empty seat and got to him. I kissed his cheek softly and sighed out looking around the table. Carlos, Logan and Carlos's sister, Melissa were on the opposite side of my parents and were all talking quietly together laughing with my parents. "You okay pretty girl?" I turned back to Kendall and nodded fast smiling.

"Just a long day." I pulled out my chair and sat down next to my dad who gently patted my back.

"You sure?" Kendall took his seat at the head of the table and I ignored him opening my menu. "Babe…you don't look very okay."

"Kendall…I'm fine alright. Just drop it." I didn't realize my voice would come out so loud, making everyone at the table stop and turn to me. I saw James swallow hard and look down at the table. I gently pushed back from the table and stood up tossing my menu on it. I walked around the table and excused myself quietly, hurrying out.


	4. Chapter 4: Tabitha

It was cold as soon as she walked away. We never got into a stupid fight. Sure we had fights but they all were about something serious. Now…it felt like she had just signed m death warrant. It hurt me to know she was hurting and that I couldn't do anything to take away her pain. Whatever pain she was feeling. And seeing the way James looked at her, and then avoided eye contact as she walked out made it all the more worse. "Uhm…why don't we go talk to her…Steven?" I turned my head to the side to see her mom and dad stand up and quickly walk out of the small room and outside. My attention turned quick to James who was order a strong drink from the waitress who set down Carlos, Melissa's, Logan's and then mine. I waited, very impatiently for the girl to leave to start hounding James about Jessica. When her butt was out of the room I cleared my throat and scooted on my chair getting closer to the table.

"Dude…what the fuck happened today?" I saw Logan eye him carefully drinking his drink and James rubbed his face and shook his head.

"If I knew how to even begin to explain it…I don't think you'd understand." He glanced up and folded his hands together and set his chin on them putting his elbows up on the edge of the table. "I know…I know we told you nothing happened up at that ladies house today Logan but something did, and it involves more than the case."

"Like? Did something happen to Jess?" I only looked to Logan for a second before I saw James nod his head slowly. I scooted closer to the table, feeling my rib cage dig into the wood, but I didn't care. "You both told me nothing interesting happened! What the hell?"

"Calm down alright…something happened, and then nothing…was wrong, and now…" He stopped and breathed out hard sitting back in his chair tossing up his hands, letting them crash down on his lap. "We get to the cabin and the place is in pretty good shape, no one's casting black magic on us and the lady, Mrs. Stevens was very polite offered us in, asked us to take off our shoes as to not track mud inside the house…offered us tea…nice lady, nothing hostile at all. Until…" He paused and glanced over to me. I swallowed hard hoping that if he let something happen to Jessica, I had enough will power not to crawl over this table and start beating the shit out of him. "Jessica asked her if she believe Mary needed an exorcism. I don't know man…something freaky happened. Mrs. Stevens snapped and demanded we left her house immediately. We were both kind of in shock and Jess pushed me out and I walked out in front of her, and I mean I had boots on so I had my socks, and I guess I might have just missed it but…she stepped on a nail dude, and the lady didn't even care. She threw our shoes out and…"

"You didn't take her to the hospital? Or tell me?" I was glad Logan was doing the yelling because my yelling would be with my fists.

"No just listen to me alright…that's not even the most bizarre part. As I took Jess out, her foot was bleeding everywhere the lady…she told Jessica…she said…" He paused and looked over to me slowly shaking his head. "She told Jessica she didn't deserve to have that child and bore a great son." My mouth dropped open and he swallowed hard. I saw Carlos and Logan look over at me but then turned back to James. "And then to make things even fucking stranger, when we left I drove away quick and because her foot was bleeding so bad I stopped at a gas station to get a first aid kit and when I got back to the truck I looked at her foot and…there was nothing." Melissa who was between Logan and Carlos perked up and looked to James. "There was no nail, no blood and no nothing. I don't…I don't even know what to make of it. Like…what the fuck just happened?" He put his heads in his hands and looked wide eyed down at the table in front of him.

"Did any of her blood drop on her floor?" We all turned to Melissa and Carlos who took a long sip of his beer before setting it down.

"Drop it Melissa…don't even start that." She turned her big brown eyes to her brother and glared at him.

"Sabe que es la verdad Carlos." He glared back at her, but before either could say anything, his phone started to blare from his pocket. He groaned and pulled it out groaning again. He pushed away from the table, tossing his napkin onto the table and sighed pointing to Melissa.

"Don't let her fill your heads with bullshit alright…I need to take this." He answered the phone and quickly put it up to his ear and walked out harshly saying what. Logan's arm went around the back of Melissa's chair and she leaned forward turning to James, and then to me and finally back to James.

"There is an old legend in town about a witch who lived out in the woods. Our parents used to tell us this story so none of us would wander out in the woods, mostly so we wouldn't get hurt, and no pervert would try to take us." I saw Logan roll his eyes, but I moved closer finding this all suddenly very interesting. "Legend says that the witch who went by the name of Tabitha lived in the same cabin those rednecks do. She was a bitter old women who hated anything happy, like women who were married, pregnant, and even kids and animals. She would lure innocent happy people into the forest and in her cabin with a strange dish that would poison them. Once poisoned she would take blood and hair of the person and make voodoo doll of some sort to control them. Their mind their body their soul. Her entire mission was to send the happy and the innocent to the Devil by making them commit horrible acts. Rape, murder, theft…anything that was sinful because it is said that she lost her husband and baby to the Devil himself and to get her happiness back, she was to do his bidding." She stopped and sighed out, nodded and leaned back into Logan who was staring at her with a small grin on his face.

"Why would your parents tell you that story? It's sick." She elbowed him softly and eh laughed leaning in and kissing her ear.

"What does this have to do with Jessica or Mrs. Stevens?" Melissa pushed Carlos away and turned to James who was shaking his head one eyebrow raised.

"What's Mrs. Stevens first name?" I turned to James who went blank all of a sudden and kind of pale. "It's Tabitha isn't it?" I turned back to Melissa who was staring at me. "You've lived here your whole life…so have you Loges…you guys have never heard about this?" I shrugged softly and she leaned back into Logan just as Carlos walked in.

"It's because it's bullshit baby sis…our parents told us that because before my dad moved us to the city to be closer to work we lived about two miles away from those rednecks. They wanted us to stay away from them, and they wanted to force into our head that God is always there and Satan and the Devil is bad. It's just a kids story."

"A sick one at that…" James sat back and Carlos took his original seat looking to me.

"Ignore my sister James and Kendall two things…one Jess is crying and hugging her mom. Her dad doesn't look very happy. And…I just got a call from Joey. I have four guys patrolling your street, looking over your house, you know because of the…" he wiggled his eyebrows and I nodded slowly. "And two of them found a couple of smug looking pieces of shit breaking into your house." Both James and Logan perked up hearing this and he glanced around at all of us. "They were looking for Jessica dude…they had guns. I sent some more guys over to your house as well and I know Logan, you're going to tell me this is the cops job but not when my family is involved." He pointed to Melissa and me and shook his head at Logan. "I'm going to take care of them and Don Garcia style…" Logan put up both hands and shook his head fast covering his ears.

"No Carlos! I don't want to know…just please fucking keep me in the dark alright…I'm the chief of fucking police dude. I don't want to know, just make sure Jess is safe." He said it to Carlos but was looking at me. I only nodded once and just in time for Jessica, and her parents to walk in. None of them looked happy and when she got close enough to me, she leaned down and sniffled by my ear.

"Can we please go home?" I pulled away fast and she bit her bottom lip giving me the saddest look possible. I nodded and she straighten out taking my hand and squeezing it fast. "I'm sorry guys…we're going to go. I need to…" She looked down at her parents who were staring at the table not even concerned with their crying daughter. "Leave." She squeezed my hand and I quickly stood up.

The drive home was quiet and very tense. A million things were running through my mind. One being if she was going to talk to me about what happened at work. Another was when she would find out about being pregnant. I didn't really know how long that kind of…thing took. I never really paid attention in sex ed class, mostly because I was always trying to get in some poor random girls pants. And the big thing that kept bouncing to the front of my mind giving me a serious headache was the fact that when we got home would it look like two guys broke in? Would I have to give Jessica another reason to be freaked out about? Would she tell me why she was crying to begin with? However when we pulled up into the driveway I don't think there was any sign of someone being here since I was before I left for dinner. And she got out, finally calmed down, no longer crying and went inside, still with no sign of anyone else being here. I would have to remember to bring it up with Carlos tomorrow when I was killing the guys who were here.

She climbed up the stairs leaving a trail of heels, pants, jacket and shirt. I picked it all up following after, making sure the alarm was on and ready, and everything was locked up tight. I had to also remember to talk to Carlos about maybe getting our house, and the windows, bullet proof somehow. If they could do it to police car windshields they could to it to out windows. When I got in the bedroom I found her matching bra and panties on the floor leading right to the bathroom that was open wide, with the shower on full blast. I sighed gently setting her clothes on the bed and undressed myself fast. When I walked into the bathroom she was standing under the water, completely, letting the harsh, burning hot water crash down on her. I quickly walked in, moved around her and turned the water to a Luke warm, seeing the steam still radiating off her small tan body. I got in behind her, reached over her and turned the nozzle on myself. I got my hair and most of my body wet before turning it back to her, put not directly on her head. I set my hands on her shoulders, which were tense and gently started to message them. It made her head push up fast and her body turned to face me. I dropped my hands from her shoulders and put them on her waist. She sighed out and put her hands on my pecks. "For almost 35 years my parents have been the image of a happy loving couple who would go to the end of the world holding hands." I nodded encouraging her to continue and she sighed looking up at my face. "They came out here to tell me their getting divorced." Just another thing for my mind to work overtime to try and fix. Awesome. "They retired ya know, and when they got back from traveling the world, trying different things, meeting new people the love between them…was over. They wanted to tell me face to face and they wanted to tell me my mom was moving out here, to get closer to me, while my dad goes back to L.A. to go back to work for SWAT." I moved my hands up to her face and pulled it in so I could kiss her forehead. "I don't even know why I'm so upset. It's not my life right?" I only nodded slowly running my hands up and down her wet bare back. I could faintly feel the scars that were becoming less and less visible each day it seemed.

It was a hard night to get through. There was no sec to make me tired because she just wanted to cuddle, and with everything that had happened in the short amount of time today, my mind wouldn't let me sleep anyway. And the three hours of sleep I did get, were disturbed by Jessica. I heard and felt her get out of bed and then watched her dress, not even noticing I was awake. Her phone went off and she answered it quick, not wanting to wake me, and told James she was just now leaving. And when she did leave the bedroom I followed out after her fast hoping she would at least say goodbye but she never did. She hurried out of the house grabbing her badge, purse and a pair of running shoes. She let the door shut by itself and when I looked through the front door I watched her hurry in her car, and back out, not even bothering with a seatbelt.

It was a rough night, and a rough morning to top it off, when I walked into work I was really hoping I could be alone, in my office and just get my legitimate work done. I didn't think anyone else would be here. Usually we had a couple guys on property to keep unwelcomed visitors out, but no one ever was in the building. We didn't like to mix family matters, with business matters, even thought they were the same things sometimes. So I knew already Carlos would have the two guys who broke into my house somewhere else. However after unlocking the front door and heading to my office, grateful for the privacy and silence, I heard something. It sounded…like a female. I froze mid step and then heard a…giggle. Again, a female one. I scanned the fairly dark front lobby and noticed nothing strange until I saw Carlos's office. His door was closed, and there was a light coming through the bottom crack. I frowned and slowly and quietly walked over to it hearing the giggles and the hushed voices. One I recognized easily. It was obviously Carlos's. But the female voice was a new one, yet somehow familiar. "Tell me something dirty in Spanish Carlos." I made a disgusted face hurrying to the door, wanting to break his sex fest up before it got to nasty and grabbed the knob forcing the door open. Bad mistake.

Sitting completely naked in his office chair was Carlos, which I already knew would be there. But…sitting on his lap, also completely naked was… "Mrs., Benson?!" Jessica's mom squealed and jumped up grabbing Carlos's shirt and covering herself turning to me. Carlos stood up and grabbed his jacket covering his dick both turning very red. I looked between the two and felt like either screaming, or throwing up. My best friend was sleeping with my girlfriends mother.

"Kendall…uhm…I can explain." I put my eyes on Carlos raising both eyebrows and he glanced to Jessica's mom, and then to me. "Actually it's pretty simple. She's a single, attractive women who was interested in all of this." He motioned to his whole body and I closed my eyes turning my head out of the office.

"Kendall…there is no reason Jessica…needs to know about this right now. I think she is having a hard time with the divorce." I carefully glanced in and thankfully saw Carlos with his boxers on.

"Don't worry Vanessa. He hides a lot more shit form Jessica. He'll be used to this." I gave him a dirty look and he smiled small. I sighed out and saw him put an arm around the small of her back and pull her into him. I groaned and put my head back on the wood hitting it kind of hard.

"Just…keep it quiet alright. I have a lot of work to do and I don't need to hear…you parking my girlfriends mom. And tell me when you want to go deal with that problem we had last night with our supplier." We always spoke in code around people who didn't know who were or what we did, and Jessica's mom was no different.

"I will give me like…an hour."

"Or two." I groaned and walked out of the room hearing more giggles from Vanessa. I shut the door hard and continued down the hall to my own office cringing hearing the giggles get louder and what O assumed things getting pushed off his desk to the floor. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: Break Him

It was the first time in a long time that I had stepped foot inside a gym. I don't usually work out in public. I'm more of the, sit back and eat, and pray to God I don't get fat. My job helps me stay in shape, with running, the random physical training we do, do and I've always had a fast high metabolism so it's been easy to keep a good body. But when James asked me to come to his gym before we went to work, I wasn't quick to object. It gave me an excuse to leave the house without having the third degree from Kendall, asking if I was alright. And maybe going to a gym, I could jump on a treadmill, put in some music and clear my head. It might help, and if it doesn't, I'll just cover it up and move on. Of course.

The parking lot of the gym James told me to go to was completely empty except for James's truck. I grabbed my bag which had my work cloths, gun and badge and quickly got out of my car, running to the front doors, hating the cold. When I got to them I pulled on one of the doors, but it didn't move. I frowned and sharply knocked on the glass four times, and shoved both hand sin the pockets of my sweater. Not three seconds later James appeared in black basketballs shorts, a tight white wife beater tank top and a black baseball cap turned backwards. He was grinning, wide and when he unlocked the door he pushed it open and I stepped in fast noticing him sweating just a bit. "God you drive like an old lady. You took forever." I rolled my eyes and watched him lock the doors again and then walked in front of me, urging me to follow him. I did sighing out softly and quietly. "So…this is one of Carlo's separate business. He owns this gym and is letting us use it this morning. Logan told me you don't like working out in front of anyone so…" He walked into a huge, very huge room, and stepped out of my way. I grinned and stepped in dropping my bag to the floor gently. "You'll have to work out with me, but I won't watch you bubble butt or your tits while you exercise." I slapped his stomach hard and fast and he chuckled pointing to the far left corner. "Behind that door is the ladies room with a shower when were done. And in the very back behind two big doors is like a small kitchen so…what would you like to do first?" I unzipped my sweater and noticed him glance down my half naked torso. I was only wearing a black sports bra that supported my chest very well. I put my hands on my hips and glanced around shrugging.

"What have you been doing?" He chuckled and patted my shoulder quickly walking to the weights section. I frowned and walked over with him seeing him raise two heavy dumbbells. "So…any new thoughts on the case?" I walked around him to the treadmill and stepped on it.

"Well Melissa…when you walked out of the restaurant last night informed me on some old urban legend about this old witch. I can't honestly say I have no idea if anything can be understood form all this bullshit. We won't know shit until we find Mary." I glanced over my shoulder and saw him turned to me, staring at me, while raising each weight slowly in a curling motion. "Jess…we need to talk about what happened yesterday. With your foot." I laughed and looked down at the machine turning it on and starting it slow. "I saw that nail Jessica, and I saw the blood. I also saw nothing just minutes after you steppe don it. What the fuck?" I started to walk, slowly and started at the blank wall in front of me. "I mean…that sounds like witchcraft to me."

"You believe in that kind of stuff?" I turned to look at him again and both weights were set down at his sides and he frowned. "James…I don't have a nail in the bottom of my foot, and I don't feel any pain there. It has to be something like…you know when you get a paper cut and it feels a hell of a lot worse than what it actually is. Maybe it's something like that. Maybe I got like…a splinter or something."

"On carpet?" I frowned and looked back to the blank wall in front of me. "Jess…we need to go back and see that lady…Tabitha. We need to find out what the hell was wrong with her, and what she was talking about with…"

"James we need to find Mary. And we need to solve who murdered our three victims. That's our job Diamond, not running around playing with witchcraft." I glanced back at him and saw him looking at me still, a little angry and confused. I shook my head and turned up the speed on the treadmill, blocking him, Kendall, my parents and the case out of my head, and just started to run.

I ran for a solid 20 minutes building up a sweat and getting my heart racing. It actually felt really darn good to just let go, and not have to concentrate on anything. When I got off, I glanced around noticing James no were to be found. There was a towel on a small chair by the weights and I grabbed it, wiping my face and neck. I looked at the two doors in the back and saw them open. I walked towards them taking in my surroundings until I stopped in the doorway and smiled seeing James in front of a blender chopping up what looked like a banana. I stepped in and walked to the small bar taking a seat and watched him in silence. There were two cups ready to be filled with whatever kind of shake he was making. He blended it all together, on high and looked up to me, smiling small. When it was all blended together he shut it down and poured the liquid in both cups smiling still. "Here you have a protein shake with banana, some soy milk and chocolate protein powder. Don't tell me I never gave you anything." He smiled big sticking a purple straw in the cup and handing it over to me. I laughed and took it taking a sip before setting it down and stared at him as he sipped his own drink and leaned against the counter.

"So…whose the lucky lady that gets protein shakes made for her and gets to hear your obnoxious ego problem?" He laughed and shook his head looking down at the ground.

"Actually only you. I'm not seeing anyone right now." I stayed quiet, hoping he would want to talk to me, let me get to know him seeing as all I ever knew about James was what was written in his file. He was already 31 and had never been married and has no kids. But he stayed quite, sipping his drink and I crossed one leg over the other, sighing softly.

"How come?" He looked away from me and chuckled grabbing some paper towels and wiping the counter. "You know to have a successful partnership it might help to be open and honest with each other. Tell about our past, maybe our feelings…"

"I don't have a girlfriend or a wife or anything like that because my job is so demanding. I don't have time to have a relationship, especially when I was in the F.B.I. My job is just more important right now, ya know?" I nodded softly and he turned to me, frowned and leaned against the counter again setting his cup down. "When I first joined the F.B.I, I was sent to France for a job. We had inside Intel that a group of French radicals was working with some Middle East Radicals and we needed to stop them before anything happened. It was my job to get inside, earn some trust and break it down much like I did with the Garcia's." He paused and looked out into the distance shaking his head slightly. "Anyway…I was about a year into my undercover and it was literally boring as hell. They weren't as radical as they were making people seem, and all the plans they were making blew up in their face before it went through. That was the time I met a girl, a few years younger than me who I fell in love with. We were always together when I wasn't working and sometimes blew work off to spend time with her." He paused again and smiled looking at me. "Unfortunately I wasn't the only one working undercover. She was playing me, the whole time. She only slept with me, made promises with me because the radical group was paying her to find out if I was a snitch. When she did they had me tied up and taken hostage practically and before I could get any of my guys to where I was, they killed her, getting the information they needed form her. They killed her in front of me, and then left me to die in a burning building." My mouth had been hanging open for a while, but now I was just on the floor. He chuckled again and drank the last of his drink. "So…" He gently set the cup in the small sink and clapped his hands rubbing them together. "That's why my job is more important and that's why I don't have a girlfriend. Happy?" I frowned and he walked out of the kitchen laughing. I quickly finished my drink and followed after him running right up next to him.

"I wasn't trying to get you upset Diamond."

"And I'm not Benson…it happened years ago and I'm over it. It actually makes me feel good about our partnership if you care enough to ask…so don't worry." I nodded looking up at him and just as we walked to some weight lifting machines his phone in his pocket went off. He pulled it out and answered quick not even looking at the number. I sat down and put my leg sin place to work them first as he started talking. "Logan what's up…sorry, excuse me. Chief dickhead what's up?" I grinned and he rolled his eyes getting on the machine next to me. "Yeah were at the gym right now…no we can come in what's going on?" I turned to him, eyebrow raised and he jumped up fast. "No shit?" I gently lowered my legs and stood up seeing him smiling and nodding his head. "Give us twenty minutes." He hung up and gently hit my shoulder. "We found Mary. And her boyfriend, Tony. He's waiting for us to question them. Let's go!"

It was the fastest shower and change in the history of the world. When I got out, no makeup on, and my wet hair just up in a bun on top of my head James was sitting, patiently waiting, also showered and changed. We walked out, not saying much and got in our separate cars, driving away fast. The station was literally just down the street and when we got there, I only took my gun and badge and left everything else in the car. We hurried in and first walked ot our desks seeing Logan just walking in his office. I tore off my coat and threw it on my cluttered and messy desk walking to his office, James right behind. "Mitchell?" Logan stood up fast, still looking at a piece of paper and nodded walking past us, motioning us, with one finger to follow. We both did silently and when he stopped in front of a door, wide open we stepped in, James closing it fast.

"Alright…" He finally looked up and walked to the middle of the room turning to us. He pointed with both hands, to the tinted windows showing to interrogation rooms. "Mary and Toby have no idea why they are here. They were found at a motel by the manager who had no idea who they were, mostly her, and rented them a room for the night. Why he found out Mary was being looked for, he called it in and 30 minutes they were brought in. I don't think Mary knows her parents are dead so be careful with that. I want you guys to try to break them. See if they crumble even before they know why their here." I nodded seeing James also nod and Logan turned to me. "Talk with Mary. She isn't responding to any male officers. Won't say one word. She might feel more comfortable with a female. And break Tony down James. He's a smug little asshole who needs his ass kicked." Again we both nodded and James pulled the door open for me. "To the left Jess…" I took a sharp left and walked to the door pushing it open fast. I stepped in staying by the door taking the girl in.

She was very pretty. She had her mother's eyes, and her dads nose. It was a shame to know I was going to have to tell her, eventually, that her parents were dead. I sighed anyway and slowly walked to the seat across from her. I sat down fast and put my hands on the table, folding them on top of each other. She had her head down but looked up at me fast. She put her head back down but continued to look at me through worried and confused eyes. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat. "Mary…I'm Detective Benson. Can I talk with you? On the record?" She raised her head and swallowed hard, tucking hair behind her ear. There was a small nod and I smiled warmly. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Mary Sarah Goliath."

"Your age?"

"17." She paused and glanced around before stopping on me and speaking again. "Am I in trouble for something? We were told we could rent that motel room because Tony is 18." I shook my head and sat back a little.

"No, no…we got a call from Tony's mom that she didn't know where he was." I saw an eye roll and I know lying was wrong but it was a necessity in this job sometimes. "Why did you guys sneak off?"

"Because my parents are totally insane and were threatening to send me to Texas to live with my grandparents. I'm surprised it wasn't my parents who sent out the search party."

"When did you sneak out?"

"Two nights ago." I nodded again thinking that was convenient since that was when her parents were killed. "They had a friend of theirs over. A priest who was trying to get me to stop seeing Tony because as they put it, he was the son of a witch. I mean…they acted like I was carrying Satan himself baby. It's not a big deal." I cocked my head to the side slightly and she groaned quietly leaning back in her chair. "I'm pregnant with Tony's baby." For the second time this morning, my mouth was forced to the ground. "My parents flipped out when I told them, and said if I didn't like…abort it or something they'd send me away. That's when I snuck out and went with Tony." I closed my mouth slowly and leaned forward.

"Where did you guys go that night?"

"To a party. But I was so upset about my parents I went up to his friends room and went to sleep. At about 1, Tony came in and went to sleep with me." She stopped and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why?" I smiled small and stood up slowly.

"Can you give me a minute?" She shrugged and started twirling her hair in her finger. I walked out of the room quick and went to the center room closing that door fast. Logan was standing n the middle still back to Mary's room drinking form a plastic cup of coffee staring at James who was staring at the kid. "Logan…"

"Shh…listen to James go. I'm so glad he works for us." I sighed and turned my attention on them seeing James now standing and pacing in front of the table. Tony, who looked like, in all honesty, a normal teenager. His shirt was white, and he had a dark blue beanie on his head. He didn't have any tattoos or piercings. He just looked normal.

"So you and Mary went to a party two nights ago, after she ran away from her parents. She went upstairs to sleep and you did what in that time, to the time you went up to sleep with her?"

"I stayed down with my friends, smoked and had a few drinks playing some video games. I stayed at the house all night. Go ask them." James stopped and looked down at the kid who was giving him a stupid smug look.

"Why are you telling me you were there all night? Trying to cover something up?" The smile on the kids face fell fast and so did all the color. He went pale and looked down at the table. James stood up straight and glanced over his shoulder at the glass window. Logan sighed and turned to me shaking his head.

"Both of them are matching up. He didn't say Mary's pregnant but he said he picked her up on the night of the murders, because she called him, crying, telling him her parents were trying to kill her. They left and went to the party." I heard a door open behind me and Logan turned his head to look in at Mary. "I don't know if this girl is capable of killing anyone. Even a fly. But the boyfriend…" He turned to look in at Tony who was now also standing and wandering around running his hands through his hair. "Break him first. Both of you at the same time. I'll have a guy go in and check on Mary, get her something to eat and drink see if she'll open up and tell us if her boyfriend told her anything." James and I both nodded and he again pulled the door open for me but Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I crashed hard into him and he wrapped around me, hugging me tight. "If you need to talk…about anything you know my number and you know where I live." I nodded my head and hugged him back softly. Kendall probably called Logan and told him to "watch me" as if I might decide to kill myself or something. Kendall, James and now Logan were all going to be watching me, closely and it irritated the fuck out of me.

**SO YESTERDAY WAS MY 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY AND…I GOT KIND OF REALLY SHWASTED. I LITERALLY WOEK UP ABOUT TWO HOURS AGO, AT 11 WITH AN AWESOME HEADACHE. I WROTE THIS WITH MY HANGOVER SO IF THERE ARE SOME BAD ERRORS, SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX IT AS BEST AS I CAN. THANKS. **


	6. Chapter 6: Forbid

They are screwed. I'm already having a shitty day, with little to no sleep, no kiss goodbye form my girlfriend and finding out my best friend is sleeping with my girlfriends mother. My day was destined to be shit and the fact that these two idiots were in front of me, trying desperately to tell me they didn't do anything wrong, just made my day a whole lot worse. It was obvious what they were doing at my house. The two guns on each of them and the knives they were carrying was more than enough evidence that they were breaking into my house to kill the love of my life. Because they were paid to. By Don Cristiano. That much we knew, because we got it out of them with a little persuasion. We didn't like to use the term "torture" mostly because what we did sometimes was about a billion times worse than any "torture" happening anywhere else. We hurt someone so bad that death seemed like a nice Spring walk through a field of Daisy's. These two guys were no different. "Please…Don didn't tell us anything except to go after this girl…"

"Why did he ask you too?" I turned my head slightly and took a long drag form my cigarette staring at Carlos. However I looked away fast remembering seeing Vanessa, Jessica's mom half naked on top of him. "We literally have enough information form you guys and we don't really need you anymore. But I'm curious. How much did he tell you guys about the job?"

"Nothing! He just told us to go after the girl first and deal with the other two later!" Hearing it made my stomach twist in knots. Don wanted Jessica killed first. Why, I don't think I'll ever know. But I did know he had the means and resources to actually carry it out. I pushed myself in my metal, uncomfortable chair and flicked my cigarette to the ground. I gently stepped on it and put it out with the bottom of my shoe and turned back to Carlos who was watching me.

"Let's talk…" I stood up fast and followed after Carlos, leaving both men tied to their chairs in the middle of the empty and cold freezer. Whenever we had to get answers form people, we stuck them in the freezer for a couple hours. If they screamed for us to let them out, and wanted to tell us what we wanted to hear we'd let them out. If they remained stubborn, they would stay in the freezer. It was their choice, so we couldn't really be the bad guys right?

The freezer door shut behind us hard and I shoved my hand sin my pockets watching Carlos walk to the front desk in the lobby and sit down behind it looking at the computer. I walked in behind him and looked over his head. The screen was showing the two guys in the freezer. Neither of them looked at the other, said anything. It looked like neither of them were breathing either. They were folding, and soon, one would spill the truth about why Don was sending hits out for James, Logan and Jessica. We just needed to hold on just a little longer and wait for them to break. I shook my head, irritated and walked back until I hit the wall and leaned against it crossing one leg over the other. Carlos spun in the chair slowly and glanced up at me, a little uncertain. Hoping he didn't say anything awkward like…I just fucked your girlfriends mom, I decided to speak first. "I don't get it…why wouldn't he come after us? You?" Carlos put both hands behind his head and locked his fingers together, keeping his head up. "It's not really his MO to go after cops Carlos. He never has. What's so different now?"

"Probably because the cops helped us, instead of them. The cops were on our side for once, and we led the cops right to Don. I bet Don is figuring if he takes care of the cops, not only will he be like Jesus to some of the up and coming thugs, but maybe he thinks he can hurt us that way. Look at how were connected to them dude…" I frowned and he closed his eyes breathing in deep through his nose. "You are with Jessica…James is one of our best friends, and Logan is dating my baby sister. Literally Melissa is head over heels for detective Dick. Don knows all this." I groaned quietly and put my head back hitting it softly on the wall. We both stayed quiet for a while and I stared up at the ceiling wishing Jessica would call, or text, or something telling me she needed me. A lot of things were probably going through her head right now and I don't know if she could handle it herself. I just wanted her to swallow her pride and confide in me because I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not by Don, or by this case she was working on. And although I didn't know what it felt like to have divorced parents, I could still try to be there for her, and help her out. "Hey…it's me." I looked down fast and looked at Carlos as he leaned back in his chair, his phone pressed to his ear. "No actually if you have a minutes I was wondering if maybe you could come down and help me out with something. Well me and Kendall…" I frowned and he smiled small. "Oh you are? No don't bring her…because it involves something of the illegal sort…well Dick I don't want my baby sister to see all that…I'm not arguing with you Logan! Come alone and hurry your ass up…okay see you in a few. Alright bye." He tossed his phone back onto the desk and I shook my head clenching my jaw tight. "I know it's not like me to ask a cop…let alone the chief of police for help but I'm thinking the only way to deal with Don right now and keep them all safe is if the cops do deal with him. We tell Logan we know Don is in Vegas and he lets the F.B.I. know. Problem solved, right?" I only shrugged, not knowing how to react. Carlos never let anyone figure out his problems for him. "And do me a favor…don't say a word to Logan about Vanessa and I, please?" I cracked a smile and shook my head walking to the desk and sitting on the edge backing up and started swinging my legs.

"Just clear something up for me. Did you see Vanessa and think…hey it would be cool to fuck my best friends, girlfriends mom?" He chuckled and shook his head spinning himself around in the chair.

"No actually…after you two left last night her parents came back in and explained what had happened. None of said anything really so her dad put down a twenty and said he was going to leave. He asked Vanessa if she wanted to leave with him and when she answered no, he left. Well we went on to drinking talking having a few laughs and everyone left except Vanessa and I…and then you walked in on us this morning so…" I groaned and turned away remembering the image and shook my head. "I offered to drive her back to her hotel Kendall, and on the way there she asked if she could see where her daughter's boyfriend worked and…I guess one thing led to another." I pretended to gag and he hit me hard in the thigh. "Just think about it this way…" I turned to face him and he stood up stretching his arms over his head. "It's like I banging an older version of Jessica. That makes us…like brothers or something." He was already running away from me by the time I jumped off the desk. That was typical Carlos humor that I despised more than anything. He really knew how to make everything awkward and uncomfortable.

Only a few minutes went past before Logan walked in. He was alone, much to his displeasure it seemed and when Carlos spotted him as he walked out of his office he motioned him over to me. I was in the seat Carlos had abandoned and when Logan got closer I pointed to the computer screen still showing the two guys tied to the chairs, freezing. His mouth parted just a little and he turned to Carlos, giving him the death stare. "I said I don't want to know when you do this shit Garcia!"

"Yeah well I'm not doing anything to them!" Carlos tried to be defensive but when Logan looked back at the screen and I looked with him, I spotted the blood stained clothes, the cuts and the bruises covering the faces, necks and arms. We may not be doing anything to them right now, but we sure as hell started to. "Okay…I know it looks shitty but this is something we shouldn't be handling. These are the guys that had broken into Kendall's house. They were looking for Jessica Logan. They need to be taken care of by you and the law. And maybe you can get them to tell you were Don is." Logan softened up and turned to me. I nodded up at him and he sighed putting his hands on his hips glancing around. "You know I wouldn't have gone to anyone else if it wasn't important." Logan turned to Carlos one eyebrow raised. Carlos gave him a small pathetic puppy dog look that Logan of course bought.

"Alright…take them out somewhere…have someone call them in saying they were breaking in. I'll have a car out to get them." Carlos nodded fast and smiled big clapping Logan on the shoulder. I had a weird feeling Carlos had alternative motives for turning these guys into the cops other than Logan, James's and Jessica's safety. I don't know if there was something else going on with the family, or if it had something to do with a women who I would like to think someday I would call mother in law. Whatever the reason…this was not typical Carlos. "Kendall…can we talk?" I only stood up and lead Logan out from the lobby right out to the front. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it quick as Logan stepped around in front of me also lighting up. He took in a long drag and exhaled slowly eyeing me. "I thought you told Jessica you were going to quite." I smirked and also inhaled deeply.

"Since when did you start?" He chuckled and nodded, leaning up against the hood of his car. "Have you seen Jessica today?" It was almost 6 and she got off in an hour. He nodded and gave me a weird look exhaling a deep puff of smoke again. "Did she say anything to you? About…anything?"

"No…and she won't say anything to anyone so get used to that. She's got to deal with this in her own way man. Don't force it or she'll be gone." I rolled my eyes and got next to him leaning on the hood with him. "Although…James did get her to go to a public gym today. That's new for her." I raised an eyebrow and he raised the cigarette to his mouth but lowered it slowly. "Shit she didn't tell you anything did she?" I looked away hearing him sigh out softly. "I know not only this case, that she might be pregnant and with her parents splitting…she's going to need to Kendall but it has to be on her terms. Don't make her open up. Just be ready when she does." I continued to look away from him. I didn't like hearing any of this because when I had to deal with things I just came out and dealt with them. I didn't like when people couldn't come to me because of fear or pride. "Bro…phones ringing…" I turned to Logan quick and sure enough heard my phone in my pocket. All the angry and sad thoughts I let creep into my mind today thinking about Jessica, and if there was something I did wrong left my brain. Her picture and her number appeared on my phone and I smiled big answering it fast.

"Hey babe…"

"Hey Kendall…Hi!" I laughed and flicked my cigarette away seeing Logan walking back inside. "I'm sorry about leaving so quick this morning…I left without saying goodbye or telling you I love you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it pretty girl. I understand if you need some time to think. I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"Thank you. That's exactly what I needed to hear from you." We both went quiet and wherever she was…it was too far away from me. I wanted to see her now no questions asked. "I also wanted to ask you if you didn't mind that I grabbed a beer with James after work. We just got quite a big break on our case and we need to do some digging around. You okay with that?" I stared off into empty parking lot softly shaking my head.

"Yeah…of course…I don't mind." I did mind I just didn't want her to think I was trying to force her to open up. Logan's advice stayed right in the back of my mind while she told me what bar they were going to and when she would be home. I told her to be safe and call if she needed me but once we hung up a huge part of me was wishing I had forbid her to go and forced her to come home to me. Okay so all of me wished I had forbid her to go and forced her to come home to me.


	7. Chapter 7: Easier To Run

Bars and clubs aren't really my scene. Mostly because I never have enough time to go out and enjoy a beer. But I was grateful for this tiny, dark and quite bar James took me to, for a number of things. It would give us a chance to talk quietly and go over everything that just happened at the station. It was also a bar so I could relax a little and have a drink, hopefully getting my mind off of everything to do with Kendall, my parents and the thought that I could be pregnant. But probably the most important thing was that I got to finally sit down. I don't know…ever since I got in that room with Tony, I got this horrible shooting pain in my leg form the tip of my toes all the way up to my hip bone. It was hard to stand, walk and move. I couldn't understand why the pain was there, because I literally only ran on the treadmill this morning and I would have felt a tear or something if it happened then. But I didn't. The pain just started up and for some reason it was reminding me of Kendall. I don't know why either, but every time the pain would shoot up in my leg; I would think of Kendall and feel anger. I would think of all the things he's done or said to me, to upset me. Like the whole Don thing. And the fact that he was always checking on me. I'm not an idiot; I know how to take care of myself. So yes…coming to this bar would give me an excuse to not walk on my leg, clear my head of everything, and sit back and relax, trying to solve this case with my partner. "Okay…two regular cokes. I don't think drinking will help us figure this case out." I looked up from the wood on the table, not even realizing I had been staring at it while James was gone. He sat down across from me and slid a glass full of ice and bubbling brown liquid.

"Ya know when most people go to a bar, they drink James." He smiled and shook his head taking off his jacket. "But I guess we don't have to drink." He laughed and leaned on the table sighing out softly. "So…what are you thinking about Tony and Mary's story?"

"Well…they both have the same story to tell. Neither of them knew her parents and Father Daniels were dead, which makes me believe they didn't do it. At least not Mary." I smirked and stirred my soda with my straw. "What's that smirk for?" I looked up and shrugged slightly.

"Well…why is Mary so innocent? She was pretty pissed off at her parents. She could easily convince Tony to cover up for her, and take the blame when push came to shove. She's pregnant with Tony's baby and her parents wanted her to abort it. It sounds like reason enough to me, more so than Tony doing it."

"And his mom?" I raised an eyebrow and he took a sip quick and swallowed hard putting his glass back down on the table. "Okay…hold on with me alight. This is still going through my head and it isn't 100% clear yet." I nodded slowly and he bent down grabbing his back pack. He pulled out a stack of papers and a folder with photos form the crime scene. "Two nights ago our victims were murdered. Probably in the most brutal of ways. They had a slice to their necks, and from the bruises on their skin they were beaten without mercy. Now…does this look like a 17 year old pregnant girl could do something like this?" He pulled out a picture of the priest, the largest of the three victims and put it down in front of me. I frowned and picked it up looking at his neck, face and arms. We had figured the three victims were probably tied up because there were red marks around all of their wrists, much like a rope burn. "Jess…this guy is twice…maybe even three times Mary's size. She couldn't have done it even with the help of someone else. And you saw the way she reacted when we told her, her parents were killed. She freaking lost it, and I actually bought it. She looked destroyed." I glanced up at him over the picture and chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I don't think Mary did it, and honestly I don't think Tony did it either." I frowned and he put the stacks of papers and the photos on the table in front of me. "I don't think he did it alone anyway." I gently set the picture down on the stack and he leaned forward shaking his head. "Remember when Tabitha said the priest and her parents were covering up much darker things with the "exorcism"?"

"She's a weird old lady who lives out in the woods James. She was talking out of her ass." He smiled small and nodded looking away from me. I sighed out and put my elbows on the table leaning in closer. "You think it was Tabitha and Tony?" He only nodded again and I picked up the folder with the pictures and looked through it. The shooting pain was back in my leg as I stopped on a picture of the three bodies up against the wall, covered with a blanket. The way their bodies were placed was a little weird to me because the two men were very close to each other while the female, Mary's mother was a little further away from them and for some reason she didn't look as hurt and beaten as bad as the males. I frowned and glanced up. "Hey where are the autopsy reports?" James set his glass back down and swallowed hard going through the papers. He pulled out a small thick stack and handed it over to me.

"What are you looking for?" I frowned and started to read Sarah's report while sliding over the picture of the three victims.

"Well…tell me if you see anything weird with that picture." I read the first part of the report already knowing the cause of death was the slice to Sarah's neck. She bled out too fast and even if someone was there to help her it wouldn't have mattered. I looked further down the page and saw the medical examiner wrote that both her wrists and ankles were tied with a rope, very tight. It gave her a rope burn and even broke the skin. They found bruising along the sides of her body along her rib cage and her back. It's to be assumed that she was either hit with a fist or some kind of blunt object repeatedly. I quickly moved onto the priest who I remembered to be the one in the worst condition. His neck was also sliced, but it wasn't that deep. It also wasn't his cause of death. The back of his head was bashed into the floor over and over until he died. The trauma to his head was so sever, the doctors don't think he survived more than a minute of the bashing. Whoever did it to him meant business and wanted it to be as personal as possible.

"You know…I didn't notice it before but both the priest and the dad seemed to be just a tad bit more messed up." I looked up and smiled nodding.

"That's what I thought. She had a few bruises on her sides and back and the slice to her neck, but Sarah wasn't injured that much it seems. And the priest…this shit was personal. Whoever did this, wanted to see the life leave this guy's eyes." James and I locked eyes and I set the papers down. "Someone…I don't want to even begin to point fingers…knew something dark and twisted about the priest and Mary's dad. Whoever did this to them, knew that killing them was the only option. Also I don't think Sarah was a planned killing. I think whoever was at that house to kill our two male victims, didn't want to kill her, but had to because she saw them get killed." He nodded along as I spoke and when I finished he raised his glass, downed all of the rest and put the glass back down on the table.

"So you're telling me…our killer had a motive that may or may not have anything to do with what Tabitha told us?" I smiled small and took a sip form my own drink.

"I think there is a culture clash between both families. One is devout Catholic while the other follows the rule of the land. I don't think Tabitha agrees with a lot of what the church or this family did, much like the Goliath family didn't agree with Tabitha. I think Tabitha thought she knew something and was maybe just trying to lead us off track."

"Of her son?" I smiled and nodded fast. He chuckled and pushed off his stool standing up. "You need to get home…we are going to have a hard, long day tomorrow." I laughed and pushed myself off my own stool grabbing my purse. "You and Kendall okay? You were apologizing to him on the phone." I shook my head and pulled out one twenty, placing it on the table. "I'm not going to pry or anything Jess…I just know how Kendall feels about you." I laughed and walked out beside him holding the door for him. His arms were full of paperwork and all our files on the case. When he stepped out I walked with him to his truck and helped him open the passenger door and place is bag and all the papers on the seat. He sighed and turned to me after closing the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Just…call me or whatever if you need a friend alright?" I nodded and smiled small, gently touching his arm and squeezing. I turned and slowly walked to my own car digging for my keys in my purse. "Oh hey Jess…" I stopped and turned again watching James walk to the driver's side of his truck. "Tomorrow…we need to go to that church. I think it might be the best place to start." I nodded in agreement and he chuckled quietly. "I've never stepped inside a church before so…you'll have to do all the talking." I laughed loudly and continued walking to my car shaking my head.

"Of course Diamond."

My drive home was a cold and quiet one. A million things were running through my head about the case and too many questions were still left unanswered. Tony and Mary's stories were very believable. But who's to say they are just fantastic actors and got a little help form Tabitha and the rest of the Wickens in town? And what kind of sick supposed secret could Mary's parents and Father Daniels covering up with an exorcism? I could understand their 17 year old daughter got pregnant, but to say it's the baby's devil is going a little far. I don't know much about exorcisms but I know they probably aren't good for a baby…at least if she really is possessed. And it just seems a little too convenient that the two kids "ran away" the night of the murders. Whatever the reasoning behind all of this I was going to find it out.

I walked into the house and for the first time, it was dark, empty and uninviting. I couldn't hear anyone or any noise and there was no light on in the entire place, which meant Kendall was probably still at work, doing God knows what with Carlos. It still kind of bugged me that he was still a criminal, and a thug but not enough to make me force him to change. I could never do that. Even with all the times he's done something idiotic, I still loved him. And with him not being home right now, kind of made me sad. It was like…all the anger or frustration I had felt about him during the day vanished and I just wanted to be in his arms. But I figured the next best thing to actually being in his arms would be a nice hot bubble bath.

As soon as my right foot touched the tip of the water and I pushed down further, my whole body went into a state of complete relaxation. When both legs were in, I slowly lowered myself until I was in a sitting position. I sloppily put my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and again slowly laid myself back so I was leaning against the back of the tub. The scent of the Rose petal bubbles and the heat form the water was too much. I guess I was already quiet exhausted because everything sort of just lulled me to sleep. Fast. I was in a lying position that I didn't fall down into the water, but sleep I did. And it wasn't for long. I started to have a dream. I was running through a thick forest, but I wasn't alone. Someone was chasing me. I felt scared and it was hard for me to breath. I continued to run though because whoever was chasing me, was trying to catch me, to hurt me. And then I fell. Off a cliff into a lake maybe. Maybe it was the ocean. I just know I fell and as soon as my body was underwater, there was this weird pull, like something was keeping me down. My breathing was now really screwed and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to the surface for air. I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but slowly I started to black out…

"Jessica!" My eyes shot open and I heard a gasping noise. I blinked a couple times, seeing a white blinding light that hurt my head. "Jess…Jesus Christ." I knew that voice. I turned my head slowly and saw Kendall kneeling next to the tub I was in worried plastered over his face. His shirt seemed drenched in water. And then I realized he was holding my shoulders. "What the hell were you doing?" I then realized the gasping was coming from me. I pushed myself up more and put a hand to my chest. It felt like I had swallowed a bunch of water, it hurt. "I came in here and you were under water, completely passed out. As soon as I tried to help you, and pull you up, you started to fight me." I turned to him again and he looked really worried now. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah-yeah…I'm okay…actually…I feel kind of weak." He sighed softly and let go of me pushing himself up. He gently kissed my head and grabbed a towel putting out both his arms. I took his hands and let him pull me up. Quickly he wrapped the towel around my body as I stepped out and pushed into his body. He wrapped around me and set his chin on the top of my head. His hands moved up and down on my back, warming me up and we started to walk out of the bathroom.

**Hello! I know I haven't been updating for…like a week now and I'm sorry! To be completely honest I haven't really been feeling confident of myself and it got a little hard for me to even want to get out of bed every morning. I just didn't see the point to much of anything anymore and I didn't care. And it didn't help that I got horrible writers block but the good news is I got a hard slap by reality and I feel okay again. **


	8. Chapter 8: Walking Tall

I'm used to not having any sleep. I can run on having no sleep at all, and most of the time I'm okay with no sleep. I'm also pretty used to seeing some weird and sick things. I've shot guys in the face before. I have literally seen a guy's body get so mangled you couldn't even tell it was a person. But nothing, no experience with violence and torture could have prepared me for this kind of thing. It was like seeing…well it was like seeing the love of my life dying. I saw her in that tub and it made me feel helpless. Mostly because whatever was happening to her, I couldn't see. I only saw struggle and her body fighting to either breathe or get herself out of the water. Even though this will sound insane, it looked like she was being held under water with two strong arms not only keeping her under, but holding around her neck, chocking her. I had no idea what to do. And then I saw the blood and something clicked inside my head. I reached in the water and pulled her up. Well tried. It seemed like her fighting, only made it worse but she came up. She was gasping for air making loud and pained breaths come from her small frame. I practically screamed her name, but she barely heard me. I remember saying something more but I was so freaked out about what I was seeing my mind was kind of blank. When she turned to me, she looked scared and a little pained still. I questioned her and asked if she was alright but something seemed really off. I helped her out of the tub and I wrapped a towel around her, walking her out of the bathroom, and as soon as she hit the pillow her eyes closed slowly while she gripped the towel still around her body. She was back asleep really quick and while I caught my breath I noticed the blood again there was a slight trail coming from her foot to the tub which had a mix of bloody water now. I could only think to check her body for any puncture to make sure she wasn't bleeding out because now our bed was drenched in her blood. When I made sure her body was clear I realized the blood was down at the bottom, near her feet. I quickly lifted her left foot but dropped it just as quick. There was a huge gash at the bottom, right in the middle. It was pouring out blood but I could see dry blood around the gash. It was open and it was festering. I have had enough injuries to myself to know when something gets infected, and I knew right away that her foot was in fact, very infected. I did the only thing I could think of.

Ever since my dad had got sick, I hated coming to hospitals. They reminded me of all the pain that he felt, and they reminded me of all the times none of the doctors could tell my dad he was going to be okay and that it would get better. He suffered too many times in a place like this only for the outcome to be inevitable death. It pissed me off already that I had to take her here. The same hospital my dad died in. But what made it worse was after they cleaned her foot up and put her in a bed (because for some reason she wasn't waking up for still being asleep) I started to think about what just happened. And I remember James saying she stepped on a nail but "magically" the nail disappeared. After hearing Melissa's story I was starting to think it might be true. But now, seeing her foot in such bad shape and the doctors telling me she would have to take a lot of anti-biotic for this thing to heal, hopefully so she didn't lose her foot…my mind changed. I started to think about how James could do this to her, and not take her to a hospital in the first place. He was neglecting his hurt partner and that was not okay in my book. That's why I didn't call him. I only called Logan because he is her best friend, and I called Carlos cause he's mine. I unfortunately didn't think about how James and Logan are now roommates. I don't know if I'll be able to control my anger around him, but I was going to try to at least get answers first.

I waited to call both of them until she was bandaged up and had drugs pumping through her to get her better. I grabbed a coffee and called while I sat in the waiting room. I could have sat with her in the room but I wanted to make sure James didn't go back and see her. I really didn't want him near her. Carlos thankfully came in first. I was actually surprised to not see Jessica's mom with him. Regardless of their situation, Vanessa was her mother. "Hey dude…" I looked up from my now empty cup of coffee and smiled smile at Carlos who walked in front of me and sat down across from me. "What the hell happened? Is Jessica alright?"

"For now. She's bandaged up and hey gave her some heavy shit. She was asleep from the house to here and they gave her some laughing gas to make sure she didn't wake up while they cleaned her up and stuff." He nodded slowly and I watched his eyes dart down my body. I was probably covered in her blood still. "James fucking lied to us." His eyes jumped back up to my face and I shrugged crushing the plastic cup in my hand. He said she wasn't hurt, and nothing happened. Obviously something happened and he just let her suffer." He sighed out and shook his head sitting back. "If he shows up here, I'm killing him."

"Okay…just calm the fuck down alright. I'm not saying I agree with the bullshit story he told that linked together with my sisters but don't automatically throw something out." I only shook my head not sure how to respond to him siding with James. I didn't have any chance to respond because I heard rushed footsteps heading towards me. I glanced to the right and automatically went into defense mode. Walking tall and quick was Logan with none other than James behind him. I jumped up and started walking towards them but was grabbed and forcefully shoved back, making Carlos get right in front of me.

"Where is Jessica? Is she alright?" Logan didn't even seemed phased by my anger as he looked between Carlos and I worried.

"She's doing good. She's still knocked out from the laughing gas."

"What happened? Why do you have blood all over you?" I actually couldn't believe James had the nerve to even talk to me, let alone ask about her. It was his fault anyway.

"Well I can tell you she wouldn't be in such bad shape if you hadn't just taken her to the hospital!" I tried getting past Carlos to lunge my body at James, but even though Carlos is a lot shorter then both of us, he still kept me back. He definitely had more muscle then me.

"What are you talking about? What happened Kendall? And why'd you only call him?! I'm her partner!"

"I don't give a fuck!" I again tried to move forward and this time not only did Carlos stop me, Loan stopped James. "I don't want you here James! This is your fault!" I got an angry look from both Carlos and Logan but I didn't care. And I really had no reason to care. I heard, from the right side of me running and loud fast talking. We all turned to see a few doctors keeping a couple nurses back while they started yelling. It sounded like, "stay calm" and "just relax". That was all very confusing but what really got me was hearing her scream. I knew it was Jessica's too. She had a very distinct voice. I was let go of fast and quickly started to walk to the doctors. It was eerie quiet now, with some of the nurses covering their mouths with a hand still hiding behind some doctors. I pushed through all of the doctors, none of them even trying to stop me from seeing what they were seeing. I stopped short seeing a small, slightly shaking body curled up into a ball on the floor. She was a completely naked, except for the gown the hospital but on her. Her back was facing us and usually seeing her back I was used to seeing the faint scars. But now, they were gone. Her back was completely bare. I could see her spine which was odd because I never could before. I dared to take a step forward having no one trying to stop me. I was two feet away when she rolled over onto her back. It made em freeze in my steps seeing her eyes completely open and a trickle of blood running out of her nose. "Jess?" Her head turned slightly to the side and she looked right up at me.

"Kendall?" I nodded slowly and as if a switch was flipped in her head she started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. I fell to my knees fast and reached out for her. As soon as I touched her she jumped up and crashed into my body, hugging tight around me, still screaming and crying. I had no idea what the hell to do so I glanced around at the doctors who were staring at us, the color complexly drained from their faces.

"Please…help her. She's in pain…" Only one doctor moved forward and quickly helped me stand up, holding Jessica. He led me back into her room and when I started to set her down she just wailed louder and clutched onto my shirt screaming at the top of her lungs. I managed to get her on the bed and the doctor quickly pushed in her IV while calling for a nurse.

"Don't let them take my baby!" I closed my eyes hard squeezing onto her as the doctor helped me lay her down. "They're going to hurt me! Don't let them hurt me!" I had to look at the doctor who was shaking his head and holding Jessica down, strongly. I straightened out and watched a nurse walking in holding a syringe. Behind her watching with open mouths was Logan and Carlos and Carlos's sister Melissa. She was in dark purple scrubs and she didn't looked surprised to see us at all. When she pushed in past Logan and Carlos she locked eyes with me and got right beside the doctor.

"What did you give her?" The doctor turned down to her and gave her a look that could only suggest it was a stupid question to ask in the first place. Melissa quickly looked away from him and I finally felt my shirt getting let go of. I looked down fast and saw Jessica asleep again. I wiped her hair out of her face and blindly pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"What the hell just happened?" I looked up at the doctor who was writing numbers down on a clipboard after looking at the monitor by her bed.

"I'm not sure. I went to check on her and she was out of bed, the UV ripped out of her arm. She was bleeding from her arm and was standing by the window looking out. I tried to get her attention and she…" He stopped and looked up and out into space I'm assuming. He then glanced down at Jessica dn cleared his throat softly smiling small. "I'll come back to check up on her." He turned without another word and walked out past Carlos and Logan. As soon as he left Melissa looked at the IV in Jessica's arm and then up to me.

"James?" I ignored him as he walked in and got at the foot of Jessica's bed. "Your case…do you have anything new?" Both of us turned to Melissa. She looked actually pretty pissed off.

"I can't tell you that Melissa. And if I could, why would you want to know?" She turned fast to James and Logan and Carlos finally walked in. Logan went right beside Melissa setting a hand on the small of her back. Carlos walked all the way around to me and stood beside me looking between Melissa and James. When we all realized she wasn't going to say anything until James did he sighed out and looked at Logan.

"We found the daughter of our victims. She was with her boyfriend and had know idea her parents were even dead. She took it hard and had a solid alibi. Now we have to keep digging to find the real killer."

"Her boyfriend? Who is he?" James gave an uneasy look to Logan who only shrugged and glanced down at Jessica.

"His mom is Tabitha." I felt like a complete moron because while they were all talking, I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Oh great…pour fuel to her fire. She's just going to start spewing shit about witches and possessions. None of that stuff is real baby sis!" Melissa shoved past Logan who was still just transfixed on Jessica. When Melissa got to the foot of the bed and started unwrapping Jessica's foot, she got my attention. I stood up slowly. Lacing my hand with Jessica's and watched as the bandage started to become blotched with blood. Both Carlos and James looked away from her foot but Logan looked to it. When the wrap was off she threw it to the garbage can in the corner and looked at her brother, anger written all over her face.

"This happened two nights ago. But when James went to look at it and cover it as he was taking her to the doctor it was gone. How do you explain this?" Neither brother nor sister tore away their mean stares so Melissa continued. "I don't care if none of you believe in this, and all of you think I'm crazy but I've seen this happened before. Mary, is the victim of the three murdered and she's pregnant correct?" James and Logan looked at the short girl who was close to screaming, completely blank. I had no idea if what Melissa was saying was true but form the looks on their faces, she was close. "And what did Tabitha say to Jessica? She didn't deserve to have her baby, right?" They all turned to me and I sat back down slowly squeezing Jessica's hand. "I do believe Mary was possessed. By Tabitha, and I think she did the same thing to Jessica when she stepped on the nail and bled on her carpet. Tabitha is the one doing this and she's the one who killed your victims." Logan quickly stepped forward and grabbed Melissa's arm, kind of rough and walked her to the door. When they were outside, Logan slammed the door shut hard making me jump slightly and squeeze Jessica's hand just a little tighter. I could faintly hear yelling form outside, but no one did anything. I could see James start to pace back in forth at the foot of the bed but I was too focused on Jessica's face. It was the first time I actually looked at her and I noticed how pale and sick looking she looked. Her eyes seemed a little sunken in and her lips which were always shiny and tasty looking, were now chapped and a light pink.

"I'm going to go back to see Tabitha." When James spoke a part of me wanted to hit him over the head with a shovel, but the other part of me wanted to jump up and go with him. I acted on the second part because I was willing to do anything at this point.

"I'm going with you." I looked to James and he stopped walking and nodded slowly.

"You guys are idiots." Carlos gently pushed me out of the way and took my seat. "I'll watch over her for you. Be careful and don't get into too much trouble." I nodded and walked behind James right out of the room. We didn't get very far before we ran into Logan and Melissa. Melissa was backed into a wall and Logan was in front of her, one arm up on the wall by her head. He was talking low but seemed really upset. Melissa seemed to be holding her ground however and talked right back at him, just as mad. I had no idea what kind of fight they could be having, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Let's not tell Logan I'm taking you to question a suspect. He's already in a bad mood." I only nodded in agreement as we walked out to the waiting room, in silence.

**YAY! An update!**

**Sorry it took so long…I got sick and was unable to even lift my own hand but I'm better now and back to writing! Let me know if this is easy to follow or not cause I want it to make sense! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: I'm FIne

"…and by that time no ne of us knew which way was up and which way was down, so I jump into this pool and the water is so fucking cold my balls have icicles hanging form them and…" I opened my eyes slowly and painfully and groaned out. The talking that I had been hearing for a minute or so stopped and the roomed filled with silence. My vision was blurry but what was worse was the blinding white light. I closed my eyes and again groaned out clutching on the sheet underneath me. "Jess…you alright?" I could only nod softly while I gritted my teeth trying to stop the pounding coming from behind both my eyes. "How you feeling?" I have always loved that Logan was by my sides at all times, but right now he was annoying the crap out of me. His voice was too high pitched and I honestly only wanted to see one person.

"Kendall?" Again the room went quiet and I dared to open my eyes. The light was bright still but my vision wasn't as blurry. I looked straight ahead of me and saw no one at the foot of my bed. I turned to the left and saw a worried looking Logan who had a soft hand on my arm. TO my right watching not because he wanted to be there but because he had nowhere else to go was Carlos. I groaned again and closed my eyes once more. "Where is Kendall?"

"He had something to do with James." Something behind my back no doubt. "Do you need or want anything?"

"Yeah to get out of the hospital. I have a case I need to work on." At the thought of my job and my life I sat up fast and put a hand to my forehead rubbing softly. I felt a hand on my back and the anger and annoyance I had felt for Logan was replaced with feeling the anger for Kendall. Running off with James was more important than waiting for your girlfriend to wake up so you can take her home and take care of her yourself. "Is there any water?" I heard a chair get pushed back and I turned to my right to see Carlos standing and smiling small.

"I'll go get you some." I nodded once and watched him as he walked him out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. I turned my attention to Logan who I noticed looked really exhausted and kind of pale. I smiled and reached up touching his cheek which had a little bti of stubble. He smiled and moved into my hand clsoign his eyes.

"You gave us all a scare there." I frowned and really tried to remember why I was even in here but my mind kept coming up blank. "You told Kendall you didn't want the doctors to take your baby and hurt you. DO you keno if you're pregnant?" I looked up into his brown eyes and saw a hint of jealousy…maybe even anger. I shook my head and looked down moving my hand off his face, to grab his hand and lace our fingers together. "It might have just been stress and shock form the pain. I'm sure you're not." I gently laid myself back down on my bed still holding his hand and smiled.

"Would that make you mad?" He frowned and cocked his head to the side slightly. "I mean…would you be upset if you found out I was having another guys baby?" He sat down softly and sighed, shaking his head.

"No…the old me…the one that was hung up on you, probably would have but now…" He paused and smiled rubbing over my knuckles with his thumb. "Now I see how happy you are with Kendall, and I know how happy I am with Melissa." I couldn't help but snort and shake my head while I slowly started to move our connected hands towards my body. "Why's that funny?" I shrugged and causally licked my lips, just to moisten them up. I saw his eyes dart to my lips but they moved back up to my own eyes fast.

"Logan…let's not play games here. We were great together. I know Melissa…she doesn't seem all the fun, especially in the sheets so let's just give each other what we want." His whole face went blank and any color that was there, drained making his skin look ghostly white. "You can't tell me you don't miss the good old days where at any time we could sneak off and bang until the sun shinned." He yanked his hand out of mine and stood up from his chair. I pouted and again sat up, this time pushing my blankets off my body. I could tell the only thing I was wearing was the thin, short hospital gown so when the blankets got off my legs and torso it wasn't easy for me to shimmy my shoulders to make the gown fall slightly. Just a few more movements and my chest could be exposed. Logan saw all of this and backed up slightly. His head turned down and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down rapidly. Seeing him so flustered and bothered got me going even more and I aggressively yanked the IV out of my arm. He looked up and made a move to come towards me but stopped fast.

"Jess…you need to…" He paused and I took the opportunity to move forward and to the side to get off my bed. While I moved my legs off to the side, my big toe on my right foot grazed along the inside of his legs touching a certain part before going down and stopping. He sucked in a hard breath and took a step back. It was amusing because he was uncomfortable, but he wasn't trying to get away hard enough. "Jessica. You need to stop." I grinned reaching out quick for his belt loops. I tucked my fingers into them and pulled him back to me. His hands went up fast and he looked up at the ceiling. "Something is going on with you and I'm worried."

"The only thing you need to be worried about is what position you want me." He glanced down and just in time for me to sit up and put my lips on his. We were both quickly set on fire, but in the good way. Again, he obviously didn't want it, but he wasn't trying to stop it either. One of his hands went to the back of my head and tangled in my messy hair, pushing us together harder. I moved my hands to his belt buckle and undid them fast before he got a clear head and tried to stop me. The weird part was he wasn't trying to stop me anyway.

His pants were down and his dick was out. My gown was pushed up just a little just so he could get between my legs. I was flat on my back rubbing him up and down slowly as he kissed all along my neck. I felt a nip here and there and with my free hand I scratched up and down his back. His hands pushed my gown up even further and grabbed ahold of my breasts squeezing softly. I moaned kind of loud and smiled big running my free hand up through his hair. "I never…thought you could be this kind of guy…to cheat on your girlfriend, I mean." Suddenly the kisses and the touching stopped and h pushed up over me. I grinned up at him letting go of his dick and put my hand son his face. "She should know what kind of man she has, don't you think." He practically jumped off of me and backed up while pulling his pants back on and zipping them fast. I laughed as I sat up and pulled my dress back down. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I frowned, dropping my mouth into an "o". I slid off my bed and walked into him making him crash into the wall. "What are you doing Jessica? This isn't like you." I tried grabbing his hands put he shoved them away and lightly shoved me by my shoulders. "What is going on with you?! You're with Kendall! I have a girlfriend." I again moved into him, this time not really sure why I was. My mind was suddenly telling me what my body was doing and who I was doing it too. I looked up when I grabbed both his hands and saw how mad and freaked out he was. Just as I squeezed hsi hands he pushed me really hard. I lost my footing and fell back hitting hard into my bed. I heard a slight crack in my back just as I heard the door to my room open. I slid down the side of the bed and groaned out softly.

"Where's Jessica?" Kendall's voice really cleared the clouds for me and I laid my head on the medal of the bed. "Logan?" I heard a couple pairs of footsteps and when I turned my head I saw Kendall looking down at me but then back at Logan. James and Carlos were behind him and they all looked up to Logan who had his mouth hanging wide open looking at em on the ground. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know…he just pushed me." Kendall took a step towards Logan but stopped and breathed out hard. He walked to me and bent down fast helping me stand. I clung onto him and watched both Carlos and James step closer.

"Why would you push her?"

"She is not as innocent as she's going to make you think." I pulled on Kendall's shirt and he held me tighter rubbing my arm gently. "You know why I pushed you away Jessica. Don't play fucking dumb."

"Whoa…calm the fuck down. What happened?" James stepped forward and put up both hands looking at Logan. "What happened Logan?" I caught eyes with Logan and just glared at him. He sighed and pointed at me, only making Kendall hold onto me even tighter.

"She…" He paused and looked up to Kendall swallowing hard. "She made a move on me." I jumped up fast and felt tears swelling in my eyes. Kendal put a soft hand on my face and gently lifted it. I saw his eyes dart around my neck before her turned to look back at Logan.

"You expect me to believe she made a move on you when her neck is bruised with bite marks?" He let my face go but continued to hold onto me. I felt the first tear fall as I turned back to Logan who had all three guys staring at him. I smiled small at him but let it fade quick. "I thought you were a good guy Logan. How could you do this? And then push her to the floor? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I only did that because she kissed me first and pulled my pants down so she could fucking jack em off!" We al heard another pair of footsteps enter the room and I turned to see Melissa holding a pitcher of water and a small stack of plastic cups. She had her eyes locked on Logan who stepped forward shaking his head. "No…it's not what you think it is. Just listen to me…please." Melissa slammed te jug of water on the table by my bed and threw the cups at Logan. She spun out fast and just as she left, we heard a loud sob leave her mouth. I turned back into Kendall putting my face in the crook of his neck.

"So…you wanna fuck around with my buddies girl and cheat on my baby sister? Do you have a fucking death wish?" I Closed my eyes hugging tight around Kendall who pet through my hair. I only heard hurried footsteps out of the room and a low sigh from Carlos who seemed closer. "You okay Jessica?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. James was standing behind Carlos and they both looked confused, but also not very convinced I was telling the truth. It was weird I had this…strange since they knew what really happened. I smiled anyway and nodded against Kendall who kissed the top of my head.

"I'm fine."


	10. Chapter 10: The Expert

It was so quiet on the ride home I thought she had fallen asleep. But I looked over at her felt a little concerned. She was staring right out her window a glazed, almost scared look on her face. I could tell she was upset about what Logan had done, but something didn't feel right, and a lot of it had to do with the fact that I know how Jessica is. If someone, even if it was Logan, came onto her like that, she would have kneed them in the balls and hit them in the jaw. She wouldn't have stood for that shit, yet that's what she told me. What was really confusing for me was how calm she seemed with the fact he pushed her to the ground. Again, the Jessica I know would have not dealt with that in a clam matter. She would have kicked his ass and made him say sorry. This just how she works. I know she's probably hopped up on pain killers and antibiotics but she still would have pushed him off and hit him. So I'm left to wonder if Logan was telling me the truth and for whatever reason, Jessica lied to me.

I pulled up into the driveway, but she stayed in her seat, seatbelt tight to her body. I shut off the car and even set a hand on her leg but she barely budged. "Jess?" She turned her head slowly to me and stared at em blank. Like she was seeing em for the first time and didn't know what to say. I gave her a small smile and even gently rubbed her knee, but she remained up moved and unfazed. Her eyes looked tired and almost a little darker. Like how the ocean looks when the sun is down and clouds are covering the moon light. It was scary to be completely honest. Just as scary as her pale face, her sunken in eyes and the very obvious bruising around her neck. I really wanted to hope that she was just reacting bad to her medication but something, Melissa's story from a couple nights ago, made me thing otherwise. "Are you al…"

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I fucked up my first serious relationship?" I frowned and shook my head softly still holding her knee. She laughed quietly and sat back setting a hand on my hand. "We'll let me tell you I am not as great as I make everyone else think. I fucked my boyfriend's best friend and I didn't feel bad at all. I mean…I screwed that guy in the bed I shared with a man who actually really cared about me and could give a shit less." She turned back to me and smiled small laying her head on the rest behind her. "Still love me even though I'm a slut?" Her hand tried pushing mine down and between her legs but I pulled away fast.

"How about we just go inside and lay down?" She shrugged taking off her seatbelt and pushing her door open. I tried to get out as fast to help her but by the time my door closed, she was hallway up to the house. I still hurried after her watching her sway back and forth as if she was drunk and managed to get the door unlocked and open before she collapsed. As soon as she stepped into the house she stopped and put her head down looking at her foot covered in a thick bandage. I couldn't believe she had walked on it as far as she did and was now just noticing it. I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the stairs. I was completely surprised we made it up and even got to the bed. I had to lay her on my side because the side was still covered in her blood form her foot. I tucked her in keeping her as far from the blood as possible and gently kissed her forehead. When I pushed back up I smiled down at her seeing her eyes already closed and brushed hair off the side of her face.

"You'd still love me even if I hurt you, wouldn't you?" I frowned and ran my thumb over her jaw line to her ear. I had no response to her at all. To me, that was a stupid question. Depending on what she did, and how extreme, I'd take matters into my own hands meaning I'd kill whoever was involved. But that is assuming she would do something, like cheat. I couldn't even begin to think that. She was already asleep anyway so I didn't have to answer but that didn't mean I could leave her side just yet. I noticed that right below her ear was a weird mark I had never noticed before. At least I didn't think I had. It could have been a birth mark and it could have even been a scratch but it didn't look normal. In fact it looked like a circle inside a triangle. I was pretty convinced I had never seen the mark before and as soon as I touched it, she seemed to react. She twitched a little but went right back to being still. I gently stood up and stared over her feeling a weird knot twist in my stomach.

I managed to get the sheet off the bed without waking her even though she almost got rolled off the bed. With the sheets off I had the brilliant idea to mop up the bathroom floor with them because they were already covered in blood anyway. With the bathroom floor relatively back to its white color I pondered on how to clean the blood off the carpet. For as many times as I've killed someone and gotten blood everywhere, the one thing I never did was clean up my mess. I was regretting it now because this just wasn't some random piece of shits blood. This was my girlfriends and seeing it everywhere made me sick to my stomach. I fortunately remembered I had a friend like Carlos who not only did kill people, he usually cleaned up. He was a neat freak. So I called him, awkwardly enough having Vanessa answer the other end. While I got yelled at by her for not telling her, her daughter was in the hospital I managed to get her to tell Carlos to come over and she invited herself right along.

I sat up against the wall by the bathroom, staring up at the bed. I could faintly see the back of Jessica's head and it made me feel a little better. I seriously only wanted sleep but too many things were running through my head. And when I started thinking about one thing, another would jump to the front and make me feel hopeless. I usually had control over a situation but there were so many that I didn't. And to make me feel worse I kept remembering the short talk I had with James driving up to Tabitha's house which we never got to. The rain and wind had caused a tree to fall in the middle of the road blocking the only road up to the lady's house so we were turned around quickly. But we still managed to talk about what would have happened if we got up there. He was convinced we would walk in on a Satan worshipping…bond fire type thing, but I continued to believe it was pure coincidence. Jessica's foot just got worse along with time and James was to blame. But he wasn't having any of that. He was actually getting mad at me for not seeing how close everything was connected. For some reason he also threw into the mix that he would never hurt Jessica, which now mad me believe he had a crush on her. I know it sounds juvenile…crush…but it's what it seemed like. He was completely smitten by her and managed to always bring her up, talking about how pretty she was and how nice she is. I know he joked around saying he had a hot partner and all but I was starting to believe he wasn't joking. "Kendall?" Carlos's voice zoomed into my head making me snap out of my thoughts and clear my throat.

"Upstairs." I heard my front door shut and the two pairs of footsteps hurry up the stairs. Quickly Carlos and Vanessa walked in, but Vanessa stopped fast in the doorway looking at her sick looking daughter. Carlos threw his jacket onto the chair in front of my desk and walked to me shaking his head at the floor kneeling down. "I know I should have cleaned it up quicker but for once I didn't know what to do." He smiled small and patted my knee standing back up.

"It's alright dude. I'll clean it up. You got bleach because that's the only way it's coming off the tile." I nodded a couple times watching him walk to Vanessa who looked near tears and grab one of her hips. He kissed her forehead before nudging her along to Jessica. Once Carlos left the room I let out a much needed breath and put my head back closing my eyes.

I stayed completely quiet and still even when Carlos walked back into the room. I heard him walk into the bathroom and set something's down, but that was the last I heard. I fell asleep and I fell asleep hard. It was like always, dreamless. However when I woke up I was sweating profusely and my head and my back felt swollen. As soon as my eyes opened I was hit with a bright light. I closed them quick and raised my head, turning it away form the light. When I opened them again I was looking directly at the ceiling. I groaned rolled my head to the other side seeing the wall and frowned. It was then that I realized I was on my back on my hard ass floor. I pushed myself up slowly and yawned checking my watch. It was 8 in the morning which mean it slept for a solid 7 hours. That was pretty good for me. But when I stood up completely stretching I noticed the floor, in both the bathroom and room clean I blood I remembered why I was even on the floor to begin with. I looked to the bed and walked over to her side fast. She was in the same position still passed out. I smiled happy she was finally not in pain and leaned down kissing her temple holding the back of her head. "Kendall?" I pulled up slowly and saw her blue eyes back to the light shade I loved looking up at me. "I'm cold." I nodded and rubbed her head soothingly.

"I'll go get you a blanket and make you some tea alright? You hungry?" She closed her eyes and yawned shaking her head. "How do you feel?" I was going to ignore the fact that she looked like she usually did and not so…possessed.

"Fine. My leg hurts a little and of course my foot hurts but I'm alright. It's weird…it feels like I missed a huge amount of time. Like, the last thing I remember was getting in the tub for a bath after coming home from the bar." I frowned and cocked my head but kept my thoughts to myself. "But we were at the hospital right? For my foot?" I nodded and kissed her temple again before standing up and reaching to shut the blinds so the sunshine didn't bother her. "Thanks for taking care of me babe." I chuckled and shrugged awkwardly walking out of the room only to walk to the small hall closet by our bedroom door. I grabbed a big fluffy and warm blanket and walked back into the room unfolding it. I gently tossed it over her small body and tucked her in under the blanket carefully. "I love you Kendall." I smiled small and kissed the side of her mouth closing my eyes.

"I love you too Jessica. I'll be back up with your tea." I backed away slowly seeing her yawn keeping her eyes closed and snuggling under the blankets. I hurried downstairs as fast as I could and sighed in relief to see Vanessa fast asleep on my couch, which meant Carlos was still here as well. I hurried into the kitchen and smiled big seeing him standing in front of the stove, cooking something. "Hey dude." He turned quick and nodded once looking exhausted. "Thanks for helping me out last night and this morning. You're a life saver."

"Well there has been many times you've come to help me and deal with my psychco girlfriends." I raised an eyebrow staring at him trying to look threatening and he shrugged. "It's true. She's off the deep end bro. And I'm starting to think my sister was right. Ya know I went to check on her last night and Logan was there and they were made up and everything was fine because she believes his story. He says Jessica had this crazy look in her eyes, they were darker and she sounded different. And when we walked into the room she did not look like the same old Jessica. You can't tell me different." I leaned against the counter next to him and felt a headache forming in my head.

"Okay…what do you know about witches and Tabitha?" He turned to me and smiled big.

"Don't worry…I brought over the expert. She's a little cranky with your girlfriend but as long as we keep them away from each other, Jessica can't kill Melissa because let's be honest…Melissa couldn't stop a fly form killing her." I smiled big back at him and just like that there were soft knocks at the front door. "Hey and between me and you, I wouldn't be too worried about Logan. He's a good guy. Now James…" I walked beside him out of the living room and before I opened the door he stopped me, lowering his voice immensely. "Dude doesn't seem to understand what a relationship is and what a partnership is. Just so you know…" I felt the same sick feeling I had before passing out last night all because of James. Carlos pulled the door open for me and we were both shoved to the sides quick, Melissa forcing herself in.

"We need to get this girl fixed before she touches my man again." Logan walked in right behind her smiling at her looking like a complete idiot. "You called Jessica's mom? Oh…that could be bad." Logan frowned quick and I shut the door watching Carlos walk in the kitchen.

"She came with me…calm down." Melissa, cursing in Spanish at her brother followed after him leaving me in front of Logan. He looked away from Jessica's mom and moved towards me shaking his head.

"I swear dude I didn't do anything last night. Jessica…"

"Something is wrong with Jessica and I'm worried and scared for her Logan." He put his hands down and swallowed hard nodding with me. "I've gone to church my whole life with my mom and have I never even being to think about demons and the devil because our pastor didn't think talking about evil was good. So…I can't tell you if I believe in all this witches and satanic shit. But if isn't real…" I stepped a little bit closer to him and gritted my teeth. "I'm going ot fucking kill you. And James and don't think I'm fucking kidding." I pushed past him hard and fast and walked into the kitchen seeing Melissa bending over a counter flipping through an old worn out looking brown leather book. "Whatcha got baby sis." She looked over at me and shook her head.

"We need to get her to a witch doctor." I frowned fast and looked to Carlos who walked behind his sister and wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"She's the expert."

**A/N**

**Hey…Hi…how's it going? Are you liking the story? Is it confusing? Am I making it stupid? Be honest but don't be brutal. I'm only human. **

**Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11: Out Of Body

"_The three little kittens, They washed their mittens, And hung them out to dry; Oh mother dear, Look here, look here, Our mittens we have washed. What! Washed your mittens, You're such good kittens. But I smell a rat close by! Hush! Hush! Hush! Hush! I smell a rat close by."_

The voice…sounded familiar. Really familiar like maybe it was my grandma? But she died 5 years ago. There was no way she could be anywhere near me right now. Maybe if I opened my eyes and looked around I could find the source of the familiar voice. So I did open my eyes only to have more questions than answers. Everywhere around me, above and to the sides I could see a fog like grey substance just hanging in the air. It was like puffs of smoke, without the odor. And the weird part was I knew I was still in my shared bedroom with Kendall. I was still on the bed under two think heavy blankets. All I could do was force myself to sit up and search for the voice I was still certain was my grandma. Sitting up was like nothing for me. I felt completely weightless and almost free-like. My whole bedroom was covered in the odorless grey smoke showing almost no other colors. It made my vision hazy and my stomach kind of hurt. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up straight glancing around. I was 100% alone in the room, but the voice, my grandma's voice was still heard, almost getting even more loud and clear. The first step I took away from the bed, took my breath away. It felt like my soul, my heart was ripped form my body and thrown to the ground. Something in my head was telling me I needed to turn around and look, so I did. What I saw shocked me beyond belief. I was staring down at myself, still in bed.

I looked really sick. I looked like I had lost about 100 pounds in my face. My cheekbones were evidently pronounced, and my eyes were completely sunken in with heavy bags underneath them. I was sweat glistening on my forehead but I was also shivering under the blankets. My lips were chapped, completely drained of any moisture. It was scary to see myself this way. Even more terrifying to know that while I was fast asleep in bed, I was also looking down at myself sleeping. I've heard of people claiming they've had this before…an out of body experience. But people who claim they have always said it was because their soul had unfinished business to do even before their body woke up. And most out of body experiences took place to people in a coma, or, someone very sick. Too sick to get themselves up and ready for the day. As far as I knew, I was neither of those things.

"_She should be along here, very soon. But we can't' help her. She has to find her way." _ My grandma's voice boomed into my ear like a thunderclap making em spin fast and walk to the bedroom door. I peered out into the dark grey, stormy hallway hoping to see my grandma, or maybe even Kendall. But neither of them were there. However, I saw a light, a bright, small bulb like light down by the closed door of Kendall's office. I frowned feeling a weird pull in my heart making me take the necessary steps to get to the closed door. For as weird as everything was in this out of body experience like trance, I knew what was behind the door might clear something's up for me. I was hoping that it was my grandma, but wishing it was Kendall who could hold me and kiss my pain, fear and tears away.

I pushed the door open without any trouble and took one step in. "I told you she would find us on her own. She's strong enough to do anything." My eyes found the source of the voice, and to my happy surprise, it was my grandma. She was in her infamous rocking chair holding a book, while all of my pets, ones that died surrounded her. Two dogs, Molly and Jupiter, each German Shepard's: one cat, Boots: and a handful of goldfish, I never could take care of that we always had to end up flushing down the toilet. My dogs were standing tall, panting by my grandmothers chair while my cat laid curled up in a ball by my grandmother feet. The coolest part was seeing my fish "swim" around in the air. All of the animals had smiles on their faces. "My dear sweet girl. You look confused." I stepped in getting closer to my grandma and fell to my knees in front of her, letting Boots jump up on my lap and meow up at me.

"What…what's going on? Where am I? What's happening?" My grandma, who was my mother's mom, looked just like her, just older with more grey hair. She was smiling rocking herself back and forth gently, staring down at me.

"it seems to me that you are dreaming of me and your pets while walking out of your body." I frowned again, remembering my grandma always spoke in riddles just because she wanted me to think. All the time. "I wouldn't have come with all of them, if you hadn't been desperate to find yourself again, because I have been watching you. Ever since your unfortunate meeting with that wicked mean, dirty old witch. You have dipped your toes into a serious puddle of evil and hatred. The only way out is with the pure strong belief that you don't want to be that way."

"I don't understand grandma. Tabitha…has she done something?"

"Don't you see Jessica? This moment in time, right now, you in front of me, is the work of God. That girl, lying on that bed sick and hurt is the work of Satan himself. There is still a part of that girl, however, who knows what she believes and knows what is wrong and what is right. I know this because shells sitting in front of me right now." I felt a cold nose nudge at my arm and I looked down seeing my cat waiting patiently for me to pet her. I gently raised a hand and scratched her head softly. She meowed in approval and closed her eyes, purring loudly.

"So I'm possessed?" I heard the rocking chair stop completely and looked up to see my grandmother giving me a sad, almost scared look. "Tabitha…has used dark, evil "magic" to take control over my body? How could I have let her do that?"

"Well, a few things. Your parents, God bless their souls, have told you something, their divorce, that has made you question all of your beliefs in love with Kendall, correct?" Our eyes locked and I shrugged slightly.

"I've been known to hurt men I love by hurting other men I love. It's in my nature. My parents didn't need to show me that." A small half smiled spread across her face as she continued to rock her chair.

"Of course. Put all the blame on you so when the pain comes, you can justify it." I felt a horrible pang in my heart and looked down at the black and white cat in my lap. "I've seen how Kendall is towards you, and I've heard how much he loves you. I was a little hesitant with you begin with him, when I found out he was a criminal, but you've changed him, and I've seen him change you. You can't tell me you want to actually stay a cop after this. Even if Kendall was okay with you being a cop, you wouldn't want to be, and sooner hopefully before later, you will wake up and not want to be a cop anymore." She stopped breathe din hard and laughed quietly. "You've made me lose track…let's see…awe yes. All these people in your life are here because they love you. Logan, you two have had a rocky past but he does care about you, a lot and the more you let Tabitha control you, the further you will push him away. Kendall already hates him, and after the little stunt at the hospital, Kendall is close to killing Logan. You have to find the strength inside you to stop all this."

"I don't even know I'm doing it sometimes grandma. What happened at the hospital wasn't me. I only realized what I had done when I was on the floor after he pushed me…and then Kendall and James, they turned on Logan so I guess it was just easier to let him take the blame."

"You must stop that Jessica." I glanced back up at my grandma see her leaning towards me, a sad twisted look on her face. "The more you put those men up against each other, the more Tabitha wins and takes over your body until it is hers completely." I felt my throat swell up, ten times bigger and swallowed hard. "The love they are giving you is your strength Jessica. Use it wisely, before it's gone completely." I nodded, agreeing with her hoping she would tell me more, maybe on how to stop it all together. "As for your job…if you look in the obvious, your answers will come." I frowned but smiled at the same time, suddenly aware we were sitting in front of each other since 5 years ago. "I know how you are Jess…one minutes you kicking butt and taking names being a great cop, and the next your sulking and beating yourself up for your past mistakes. Your fears, and your doubts are the fuel to Tabitha's fire. Believe in yourself, and you shall overcome." I smiled big and nodded fast seeing her sit back in her rocking chair and close her eyes. "I love you Jessica. I will always be with you, in your heart. But right now, I must go back and you must go back so we can continue to protect." Right before my very eyes my two dogs disappeared, vanished completely in the smoke. Next were the fish, one by one, and finally I felt Boots, jump off my lap and into the air, swirling into a big cloud of smoke. I felt sad again, like when we had to put our pets down the first time, but I knew they were going to a good place. And just like the animals, my grandma, along with her rocking chair, disappeared slowly into the smoke.

"Wait…Grandma…I need you here…please don't go!" I stood up fast and reached out, putting my hand through a puff of smoke. I frowned for the 100th time in the past minute and put both hands down at my sides. I was all alone again. In Kendall's office and just as I was going to turn out of the room and go back to my body, hopefully so I could wake up, I spotted something on the desk in the corner. Even through the smoke I could see the words on the paper, telling me, Kendall had been lying to me. It was one thing to keep from me that Don was back in the states in Vegas, and had sent out hit son me, my partner and my boss, but he took it a step further and hid that someone had already broken in and tried to kill me already. I reached out fast and angry and tried to pick up the piece of paper that had Kendall's hand writing all over it, but my hand just slipped through the wood. Just like when the animals and my grandma disappeared, the room around me also did. And then I heard his voice.

"…_wherever we take her, we need to make sure when she does wake up, she doesn't freak out and hurt herself." _I again felt like a string was pulling at my stomach, back to my bedroom into my bed. Along the way I passed, my mom, Melissa, Carlos, Logan and James, before I stopped on my body and was thrown down back in it. The last thing I saw was Kendall looking back at the people watching him, before he turned to look down at me, worried and a little upset. And just as if someone snapped in front of my face, waking me from my trance, my eyes reopened and my body pushed itself back up in the bed. I wasn't light this time. I was heavy, probably because my soul was back in my body. I even glanced back to make sure I was in fact in my body, and when I didn't see anyone lying behind me, I felt a little better. "Jessica?" His voice pulled me to face him and I looked up feeling angry at him, again. As soon as my eyes landed on him he took two steps back and gasped quietly. "Babe…are you alright?" I aggressively kicked the blankets off my body and pushed myself up, and out of bed. He took one more step backward and I stared at him, breathing heavy.

"You lied to me! You kept me in the dark about Don! You lying son-of-a-bitch!" I hurried forward and pushed him hard by his chest. I guess I don't know my own strength because he lost balance and fell to the ground, hitting his back hard. "How could you, or any of you keep this from me?! I'm not a little girl Kendall! I can handle when some pshyco mobster wants to kill me! I can take care of myself!"

"Hey Jess…just calm down alright?" James was suddenly in front of me, and both his hands grabbed my arms holding me tight. I looked up at his eyes. "We were just coming in here to tell you actually…that we found Don and we want you to take care of him. Wouldn't you love that? After everything eh put you through? You can be mad at me okay, not Kendall. I told them all to keep it from you, until we could actually take Don down and have you do it. It's not Kendall's fault." I was still breathing hard and fast but his voice and the way he was holding my arms clamed me down quite a bit actually. "Carlos is going to take us there…to Don, alright? You want to do this right now?" A small part of me was painfully aware this asshole was lying to me, But another part, a huge part was telling me to trust James and let them take me wherever. I peered around James's shoulder and saw Kendall standing back up, looking at me, hurt and worried.

"Fine…yes I want to do it. But you stay away from me." I spit it out at him through gritted teeth making him look away completely crushed at my harsh words.


End file.
